Are you satisfied?
by strongwolf4
Summary: Arthur Kirkland AKA "Stone Carrier" is a target for bullies at Hetalia high. All things seem to change when a girl saves him from a fight, instead of getting in on the fight. He decides to find this girl. The one person who saved him instead of bully him. RE-UPLOADED STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(I'm so sorry I had to re-upload this story)**

Arthur Kirkland studied the stove in front of him. Sure this was home ec class. He had always wanted to be a chef. However his cooking always came out looking like, what the other kids call, bullshit.

He sighed as he stared at the cold, black rocks in front of him. Four of them sat on a nice, silver plate; well not nice anymore since his cooking touched it. Ashes from his burnt scones burned the dish nearly alive. He actually thought the burnt scones were going to fall through it and make a fire on the ground. Thankfully that didn't happen. He turned and looked to everyone else's scones they had made. They actually looked fine; so why did his look like trash? He followed the directions….didn't he?

"Very well done," a certain voice made Arthur look to the left. The prissy teacher Mr. Edelstein.  
HE'S SO PRISSY. In all his prissiness, he continued to walk down the row of children, tasting their dishes. He gulped. It was_ his_ row.

He shivered with fear. Second time this week he's burnt something! No wait….that was every day.

"Well done as always, Francis! You're a natural!" Mr. Edelstein once again gave the best comments to the French kid.

"Oh I know. But thank you anyway." Francis smiled. He turned and shot a look at Arthur and smirked, trying to annoy him. Arthur returned the glare and snarled. Why did he have to sit so close to his bully?!

"Oh boy, hello Kirkland," the priss began, "what have you burned today?"

Arthur stood up straight, "Well actually sir, I tried to-"

"Yes I see. Don't say anything for the love of god already see the nice rocks on your plate. You know I can give these to Mr. Zwingli to use for his science class? They seem hard enough to have minerals in them." The teacher continued to insult him.

He heard some of the kids start to giggle, and he heard mean insults fly back and forth, making him blush with embarrassment.

"_What a failure!"_

"_Chef my ass!"_

It was bad enough he was tortured by the kids, why did he need to be tortured by the teacher too? It felt worse when the prissy Austrian teacher began to continue:

"Honestly Kirkland, when will you just quit this class? Or at least _cook_ something? You know what? Never mind. I've given up on you. Not _once_ have you cooked something that's not burnt or at least given someone food poisoning, if you recall that incident."

"That was an accident!" he turned and howled. He remembered clearly. One of the teachers had come in to personally try all of their dishes one day. When she ate everyone else's she felt fine. Once she ate his she began to throw up violently and was sent to the hospital. Almost got sued on that one. _Almost._

_*Ding Ding!*_

Finally the bell rang. Arthur gathered his things.

"Let me throw these out for you." Mr. Edelstein took the burnt silver plate and threw the "rocks" in the garbage. Arthur sighed and put his backpack over his shoulders.

"Idiot." Francis walked by and whispered, making him freeze.

"Dumbass."

"Learn to cook something you wannabe chef."

They all hurt. All those insults tore his heart in half. Right now he just wanted to go under a desk and cry. He stopped himself from shedding a tear and walked out, Mr. Edelstein's gaze never leaving his sight.

The halls were not a comforting place either. Kids would glare at him, and every so often he would hear: "Nice eyebrows!"

Finally he reached his English class. This wasn't too bad, at least not until he sat down.

He made his way to his seat, passing a few glares on the way.

"Ow!" he cried when he felt a sharp pain hit the back of his head. He turned around and looked at the floor; a pencil sharpened to a fine point was laying there.

"That could've really hurt me!" he shouted to the culprit who threw it.

"Fusososo. Excuse me mi amigo, just following Francis' orders." Antonio shrugged with a laugh and turned around. Arthur wanted to run over and punch the damn Spaniard but he knew it wasn't worth it. After all, he wasn't as bad as the kid who sat next to him.

Oh yes. The kid who sat next to him.

Arthur placed his backpack on the seat and took out his binder, awaiting the damn kid to show up any minute.

*_Ding! Ding!*_

Late as usual.

"Hang on! Don't close the door! I'm here!" a sharp tone rang through the hallway as the sound of heavy breathing and fast footsteps approached the door. Before the teacher could close the door, a kid with a black backpack threw himself into the room panting. He looked up to the teacher, who's gaze was not promising.

"Heh heh, sorry miss. I was just-"

"Just take your seat!" she howled. The teen obeyed out of fear and sat himself next to Arthur. Oh boy. So it begins.

The kid turned to him and smiled, "Kesesesese! What's up, eyebrows?"

Oh boy. English class was _so fun!_

However, he bested almost everyone in the room with his knowledge, which seemed to perk up his spirit. Kids were actually jealous that the teacher loved him so much. She gave Arthur good grades in _everything._ Maybe that's why he wasn't liked in here. Since he did better then almost everyone, it wouldn't be a surprise they'd be a little jealous….right?

"Take out your pencils. Copy what I've written on the board while I type up an assignment for you to do." The teacher began.

Everyone groaned. No one liked work, obviously.

Every few minutes or so while writing Arthur felt paper balls being thrown at him, and like always, the teacher was completely oblivious to it.

What the fuck?! She never noticed anything!

"Quit it!" he snarled a whisper.

"Heh, why smarty pants? Why should we stop? After all, you make your reputation stone carrier!"

"Stop calling me that!" Stone carrier was a common nickname for him. It represented the burnt "rocks" from home ec class.

One more paper ball hit him. That's it. He picked up two of them and flung one at Gilbert and the other at Antonio. Antonio dodged his, but Gilbert got hit right in the face with his paper ball. This angered the Prussian, obviously, and he immediately wanted revenge.

Arthur flinched when the Prussian threw a perfectly sharpened pencil at him, and squeaked with pain when the pencil's sharp point skid across his cheek. The pencil fell and made a loud *click!* on the floor. Arthur shivered and placed his hand to his cheek. His green eyes widened when he saw blood on his hand. ASSAULT!

He didn't want to be a snitch. Thank god he didn't have to.

"Mr. BEILDSCHMIT!" the teacher screamed, making the Prussian shudder and the whole class freeze. "Did you just throw a pencil at Arthur?!"

"Well, yes! But he started it! He threw a paper ball at me!"

"No! He threw it at me first! I just did it out of defense!"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" she howled, "I've had enough. Gilbert, principal's office, _now._"

"But!-"

"NOW!"

Gilbert sighed and stood up, glaring at Arthur, "Fuckface."

He walked down the row and made it out the door, slamming it on his way out.

"Arthur, you may go to the nurse and get a bandage for that if you like."

"Thank you miss," he said softly. While he walked down the row, kids stared at him. Just stared, nothing else. A few gazes held sympathy, a few gazes held hatred. He exited the room and slowly walked through the empty hall.

Walking down the hall he noticed a familiar figure standing by the stairwell. Feeling brave, he attack with words:

"Hey you, shouldn't you be in the principal's office by now?"

"Kesesesese. I will go. As soon as you get what you deserve." Gilbert cracked his knuckles and Arthur's eyes widened.

"Why?!" he cried, "Just because I can't cook I deserve this?!"

"It's not just that!" Gilbert snarled, "You think you're all better then us, Mr. _gentlemen_. Getting all the teachers to love you so you'll get good grades and they'll always defend you and such. Getting good grades to put us to shame. Not to mention home ec but we all know about that. And would it _kill_ you to have normal eyebrows?"

"SHUT UP WANKER!"

"Well, I'd shut up if I were you. I've got a friend with me. Funny how we met on the staircase. Him going to the bathroom and me being sent to the principal's office. Wanna see him?"

Oh god no.

"Get out here!" Gilbert shouted. Arthur's stomach dropped when Francis appeared. He slowly walked up to them, a sly smirk creasing his lips. "Ohonononon, hey snitch. So stone carrier, how have you been? Haven't seen you since home ec. Getting people into trouble again I see?"

Arthur kinda felt that was true. Kids kinda did get in trouble when they bullied him, but he was no snitch! Teachers would just catch them in the act. But was he really this weak? No the time is now.

"Listen to me now. I will personally rip your _precious precious_ long hair out myself, and I'll stab you in the eyes making your eyes even more red then they already are. You understand?"

He smiled. He was actually proud of his insult. Once he saw their reactions however he wanted to take it all back. He readied himself for a fight, but he wasn't ready enough.

Gilbert's fist felt like a rock when it hit his stomach, sending him to the ground. Francis stepped on his face, then stepped on the spot where Gilbert punched. Had he ever felt so much pain?

"Hey look, Gilbert! He's crying!" Francis laughed.

He was? Oh yeah he was. He didn't even notice it. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it. It hurt so much, both physically and emotionally. Why didn't anyone like him? Why was he being beaten right now?

He suddenly heard a loud yowl. He opened his eyes and saw Francis fly over him and land on the ground behind him. _What?_

"Ahhh!" a loud howl came from Gilbert as he was thrown into the wall, blood dripping from his nose. Arthur wanted to look up and see who was defending him, but he had no strength to.

"GET OUT OF HERE! I HATE BULLIES AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Arthur heard Francis and Gilbert screech with fear and run down the hall. The door to the staircase slamming signaled they had finally left. He let out a sigh and shivered with pain.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" the sweet voice asked him. He looked up, but couldn't make out who it was. His vision was fading as he slowly began to pass out from his injuries.

….

Arthur awoke in the nurse's office. He sat up quickly and looked around. What happened? He felt his cheek and the bandage that creased it. Oh yeah, the pencil.

OH YEAH. THE FIGHT.

Was he in trouble? "Miss," he called to the nurse, "am I in trouble?"

The nurse turned around smiled sweetly at him, "No Arthur you're fine. And hey, you've woken up! That's good news. I'll notify your parents immediately."

Arthur smiled. Everyone loved the nurse. She was so nice. "Miss, how did I get here?" all he remembered was passing out on the floor….and hearing that voice….that voice! Whoever it was must've brought him here!

"I'm sorry Arthur, I don't know the name of the girl who brought you here actually."

_Girl?_ He blushed.

"Once she brought you in she explained what happened to you and left. She must've had a class to get to."

"….Y-Yeah….right…."

"Anyway Arthur, I'm sending you home. You need to go home and rest off those injuries. Don't worry, Gilbert and Francis are already suspended. And if Antonio tries anything he's next. Just stay seated. Your mother said she's coming for you right away." She smiled.

"Right. Thanks miss." He smiled.

He stopped and thought for a moment. A girl? Saved _him?_ Did she know who he _was?_ Everyone knew who he was. Stone carrier. The kid who was bullied for being "better then anyone else" and "showing off." Then there's his cooking. Why did they bully him for that?! He tried!

It didn't matter right now. Right now, he needed to think about the girl who saved him. _I must find her,_ he thought, _the one person who actually helped me instead of joining in on the fight. I'll find her._

**Author's note!**

**Well this just randomly popped up into my head. Well here's a story about Artie. I wonder if you can all guess who the girl is? Lol I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**Btw the nurse was Liechtenstein.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	2. Betrayed

Chapter 2

"Hey Arthur! You're back!"

Arthur turned to the familiar voice. Ah, maybe he had been too clear about everyone hating him. No there was a girl who talked to him every so often. Her name was Laura. She would talk to him every so often, but according to her she had a "reputation to keep." Yep. Even the one person who talked to him every once in a while was embarrassed to be seen with him.

"Hey Laura. What happened while I was gone?" he asked.

"Well, Lovino was threating Ludwig again and slapped a pizza slice in his face. Then Ludwig picked him up by the scruff of his shirt while Lovino kept kicking around and flailing like a baby. Made everyone laugh though. Even Lovino's brother laughed a little."

_Some brother._ "Well, I'm still aching here and there, but I'll be fine." He reassured her.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed.

*_Ding! Ding!*_

"Ah, lunchtime. An hour away from class. See you later Artie. My friends are waiting for me." She waved and ran off.

"Yeah, have fun." He sighed. Friends. That sounded really nice.

….

The lunchroom was an insane room full of crazy kids. Of course you probably know that already. Arthur walked the cafeteria shaking, awaiting who will pick on him first.

Wait a minute. Lunch was the perfect opportunity to find that girl! All the kids from the grade will be there, so all he had to do was walk by a few girls until he heard that familiar voice!

Oh boy. Walk by a few girls? He let out a long heavy sigh. That was easier said then done. Not all girls approved of him.

He was hungry anyway. He walked to the door of the room, but suddenly he felt heavy metal swing into his face, making him fall backwards. He stood up shaking, blood dripping from his nose. The hard metal door had hit him in the face. He turned around to see the obvious culprit.

"Fusososo. Lo siento, _my bad_." Antonio snickered as he walked away. Arthur gathered his things in his hands. The pain surging in his face made him want to cry, but right now he couldn't do that. He had a mission.

Wiping the blood from his nose he entered the lunchroom. Everyone of course already had a seat. He sighed and eyed the room for a bench or a booth. Once he saw it, he ran to the opportunity. He dropped his stuff swiftly into a booth and sat there proudly, narrowing his eyes with a grin at people who glared at him for getting the last booth.

Sighing with relief, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a book and flipped a few pages.  
He really wished he could hear his favorite song right now. The song actually kind of reminded him of himself.

"_Are you satisfied? With an average life? Do I need to lie, to make my way in life?.."_

"I like your singing there eyebrows." A kid snickered as he passed his booth. Arthur gulped with a blush. He was singing? He had no idea. The book must've distracted him.

His stomach rumbled. He didn't want to get up for food; someone might throw juice in his face….again.

He just sat there reading his book. Was he forgetting something?

Oh no the mission!

He slammed the book down and got up from his seat. He looked around at all the girls. This seemed creepy, but he had to pass them all to hear that voice. What? He couldn't go up and talk to them. They'd just throw water in his face or call their boyfriend or just plain laugh. Actually last time a girl just ignored him.

Wait, what if _Laura_ was the girl who saved him?

He had to ask her immediately. He looked around the lunchroom for the Belgian girl. Finally he spotted her at a booth with all of her friends, laughing. He gathered his bravery and dashed to the table: "Laura!"

The girl turned to him wide eyed. She began to shiver a little, and her friends snickered and gave her questioning looks.

"He knows your _name?_ You talk to this kid?" One girl turned to her and narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not!" Laura motioned her hand for the girl next to her to stand up so she could step out of the booth. She stood up and whispered into Arthur's ear: "_WHAT_ are you doing here?! They don't know I talk to you! Go away and tell me later!"

"No! It's important!" Arthur countered.

"Sorry but please go away. We don't want you here." One of the other girls gave a shooing motion with her hand.

_Bitch._

"Laura, were you that girl who saved me yesterday?" he asked hopefully.

Her green eyes widened and she shivered when she heard her friends begin to murmur behind her back. She sighed, "I'm sorry for this Arthur."

"Huh?"

And with that, she grabbed her friend's juice and threw it at his shirt. The orange liquid splattered all over him, and he backed away with a squeak. He stared at his now wet shirt. Now Laura was against him.

"Now please go away." Laura begged, "_Please._"

Arthur almost cried. "Fine." He looked down, his eyes shaking.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He was already walking away sadly, trying to hide the tears that escaped his eyes. He wiped them away swiftly when he realized there were a few kids snickering at him for having juice being thrown at him. By a _girl._

Sighing, he made his way to the water fountain. He had to clean this up immediately.

He looked at the floor as he walked so he didn't need to see everyone pointing at him. Almost there….

*_Thwack!*_

Arthur fell back and heard a small yelp. He fell on his back and groaned. It still hurt there a little bit.

"Oh no! Are you ok?" The voice asked. He saw a hand being given to him, so he took it. He stood up and rubbed his back. He turned to face the person who helped him to say thank you, but there was no one there.

Where'd that person go?

He looked around for anyone who might have been nearby. Nope, no one.

"Coming!" he heard a small girlish cry come from the door of the lunchroom. He turned to the familiar voice and saw a girl following a few girls out of the room. That voice….

THAT WAS HER!

She must've also been the person who just helped him up. He completely forgot about his wet shirt and ran to his booth, gathering his things. He dashed to the door in chase of her. He leapt into the hall, panting. Where'd she go?

"So, were all meeting up in the library?"

"Yep! Come on their waiting for us."

Arthur turned to two girls who were heading upstairs to the library. Maybe the other girl was up there too. He raced to the staircase to follow them, but once he entered the door to the staircase he flinched when the girls stopped and turned to him. He shivered for a minute.

"Why are you following us, stone carrier?"

"Yeah. If you're going somewhere, please use the other staircase."

What was he supposed to say? Be honest I guess. "I-I was going to the library."

"Oh no. Pease don't. We're trying to _enjoy_ our time there." One girl snarled. With that the two girls continued upstairs, leaving him there to sigh. What now?

He wasn't gonna let those girls stop him! He dashed up the stairs, passing the girls. When he passed them they actually screamed insults because when he ran past them one girl got so startled she dropped her things. _That_ made him laugh.

On the way upstairs he saw a familiar figure. He paused and shivered when he recognized Ludwig. He gulped. Was he gonna be mad at him for having his brother suspended….again?

He slowly continued to walk up the stairs. "Afternoon Ludwig," he smiled nervously while passing him.

"Hey. Stop." Ludwig replied. Arthur gulped and shivered. He wanted to run, but paralysis kept him there. Ludwig walked to him and began to speak: "My brother got suspended because of you."

"Y-yes. H-he got caught punching me."

"I know. Are you ok?"

"….Now I am."

"Very well. I apologize for his actions." And with that the muscular German exited the staircase. Arthur gulped. He was much more polite then Gilbert. Gilbert could learn something from his brother. He was surprised when the German didn't punch him though. Then again he never did.

He continued with his search and raced up the stairs. _Finally_ he reached the fourth floor. Panting, he exited the stairwell. He looked to his left, and there stood the doors to the library.

Finally.

"Hey stone carrier. Can I talk to you?"

Arthur turned to see the familiar face of Tino walking up to him. Tino was nice to everyone, so he didn't to fear him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, are you still going out with Laura?"

"_Huh?"_

"Well, if you're not, can I ask her out?"

"I was never going out with Laura."

"Oh really? I thought since she talked to you sometimes, maybe you were going out with her. Also I saw what happened in the lunchroom. I thought you broke up with her or she broke up with you or whatever. But since you were never dating her, I can ask her out!" Tino smiled.

"Whoopee." He said sarcastically.

"Well, take care!" Tino smiled and ran off. Arthur sighed. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

He turned to the door that when opened showed a never-ending book room. He walked slowly down the hall to the door. He felt a little too nervous to open it, but he knew he had to find this girl.

**Author's note!**

**Sorry ending is bad I know. I promise the next chapter will be better :D**

**Are You Satisfied- Marina and the Diamonds**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	3. Found

Chapter 3

"_It's my problem, it's my problem, if I feel the need to hide._

_And it's my problem if I have no friends and feel I want to die." –Marina and The diamonds_

Arthur looked around for the girl. He didn't really see her, even though it wasn't that crowded. He felt like giving up until he heard a small giggle come from behind one of the giant bookshelves. The girl walked out from behind the shelf towards a table and sat down in one of the hardwood chairs. She opened her book and began to read quietly.

Arthur let out a huge wide smile. Without thinking, _really_ without thinking, he let out a "Hey!" and waved his hand.

_THAT_ was a mistake; because not only did she look, the whole library looked. However, unlike the other kids who did what they normally did and scowled at him, she….blushed? She actually looked a little surprised.

"He-hey," she softly replied back. The kids then turned to her, wide eyed. They couldn't believe she actually replied back to "Stone Carrier."

Arthur felt dizzy. A girl actually replied to him, not menacingly! He felt his heart beat inside his chest, and he didn't notice he began to sway a little. He was awoken back to reality when he felt his foot fall into the small metal trashcan on the floor.

"Ahh!" he cried.

Kids snickered a little, making him blush with embarrassment. NO! He couldn't make a fool of himself here. Not in front of the girl.

The girl was actually smiling a little. What was so funny? Her smile immediately turned to a look of worry, "Do you need help?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm ok." he laughed nervously. He immediately tried kicking the damn thing off his foot but it didn't move. _Get off!_ He thought angrily.

The kid's snickering began to grow louder, making Arthur worry. _Dammit!_ He thought.

He gave up on the damn thing and decided to walk with it clinging to his foot. Dumb idea but still. Only when Arthur tripped he realized it was a REALLY bad idea. He tripped, stumbling into the other trashcan.

The kids laughed so hard it sounded like their stomachs would explode. Some kids actually fell over in their chairs and some others wiped tears from their eyes.

"Hey, you know that really wasn't funny." The girl said aloud.

"IT'S HILARIOUS!" the room of children howled. Their arrogant laughter continued.

Arthur sat up and opened his eyes. Why was it dark? _Oh shit._ He struggled to pull the trashcan off his head. After at least four tries it came off, and he stared at the other children and their insane laughter. His heart broke and his stomach dropped. Why? Why did this happen?

"I-I'm sorry!" he called to the girl. He began to try to pry the other trashcan off his foot. It finally came off and he threw it down angrily. Blushing with tears in his eyes, he stood up and stared at her, "I- I'm so sorry!" he grabbed his things and dashed through the doors.

"Wait! Don't go!" she called; but he was already gone. She turned to the other children angrily. They were actually still laughing.

"YOU JERKS! That wasn't very nice! Making fun of him like that! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" he bright red face actually made a few of the children flinch.

"Like, _why?_" Feliks giggled, "he's too good to talk to us. Plus he's dumb in general."

"No! I'm sure if you got to know him you'd think wrong."

Feliks just continued to laugh, encouraging the others to laugh harder.

"Idiotic savages." She muttered angrily before grabbing her things and leaving. She pushed the doors open and looked around. She had to find that boy. She _had_ to. She felt silly for running away from him twice. She walked slowly down the hall, "Come out! I won't laugh at you, I promise!"

No answer.

She drooped hear head and sighed. She lost him….again.

….

Arthur swung the door open and ran out of the school building. Sure he was skipping the last few classes he had, but who cares? His mother would understand. He really didn't want to stay in the building after what just happened. He ran down the block to the street and couldn't wait for the little white figure to appear on the sign. He wanted to get away from the school as soon as possible.

Finally the little white figure appeared on the black plaque and he raced across the street. He ran for at least a minute until he reached his bus stop. He tapped his foot and waited eagerly. _Come on bus, come on!_ He though angrily.

Then stopped and thought for a moment. What could he do now? He couldn't confront that girl again after what just happened! His mission had ended worse then he had expected it to. This time, he let the tears gracefully fall down his face. He felt like a fool. He_ was_ a _fool_.

Later at home Arthur threw his backpack on the floor and jumped into his bed, face into the pillow. He wasn't crying anymore, he just felt _ashamed_. Dumb. Any other words that can describe that feeling.

_Embarrassed. That _was the one.

How could he go in tomorrow? How could he go in _ever again?_ He sighed. Why did school have to be something you needed? Why couldn't it be a choice?

He sighed when he heard his backpack shift a little more to the floor. He didn't want to do his homework.

His stomach rumbled. He didn't want to eat. He _couldn't _eat; not after this.

….

The next day when he walked into school, surprisingly, no one laughed at him, or picked on him.

That's weird.

Usually when he walks right in the building someone throws a spitball at him, or calls him some weird name.

He just continued walking through the hall. No one even pushed him out of the way or pushed him into a locker. What the hell?

It was a good thing of course, it's just that he wasn't used to it. He continued to walk until he got to his locker. He turned and looked both ways down the hall to see if anyone was watching him.

No one.

Good. Good. He opened his locker and put a few books inside. He grabbed a few books and closed it, locking it. He yelped when he turned around and saw the familiar body of Antonio standing in front of him, glaring at him with bright green eyes.

"Uh, hey Antonio," he muttered while shaking, "What's up?"

"You're lucky, dumbass." He began, "because of your little performance yesterday, everyone's run out of things to call you. They can barely laugh at you or attack you because of your little performance. Why? Because they respected that little performance that's why. It was so hilariously funny, it has pleased them for what seems like it's gonna be days. You should be happy. A few days with no one picking on you. However," Arthur backed up and squeaked nervously when Antonio slammed his hand on the locker next to him and smiled, "_That _little performance will not stop _me_ from bullying you. The others, yes. Me? _No._ You got my friends suspended, _again._ I'm gonna be so mean you'll wanna move out to another school; not that you probably don't want to already." He ended with a snicker and began to walk away. "Later loser." He snickered while he walked off.

Arthur just shook a little. What happened? Should he be happy or scared? Who the hell knows.

Chemistry class came. Arthur sat next to his partner, who was thankfully Tino. He turned to him and asked, "Did Laura accept your offer?"

Tino shook his head sadly. "No sadly," he replied, "she didn't want to go out with me."

"What? Why?! You're really nice!" Arthur protested. He didn't understand why Laura would reject him! He's a really nice guy!

Tino sighed then smiled. "I don't know. I guess I'm not really her type."

Really? _Really?_ The nicest guy in school isn't her type? Brilliant. Just brilliant.

Chemistry class ended quickly. Arthur only had a few spitballs thrown at him, not a lot.

Antonio was wrong. Not _all_ the kids were done picking on him for a few days.

"See you later." He smiled to Tino.

Tino smiled back. "Right. Bye." He walked down the hall to his next class. Arthur sighed and did the same.

Home ec class was of course the same as always. _Always_.

Arthur put his stuff down and dawned his apron. _Here we go._

"Class today all I want you to do is make a cake. _That's it._" He eyed Arthur, making the other kids turn and giggle at him. Arthur turned and blushed nervously. Mr. Edelstein continued:  
"Now, all of you have your materials correct?"

"Right."

"Good. Good luck, and Arthur, please try not to start a fire this time." He sighed.

Everyone laughed. Arthur sighed. He expected it anyway. Arthur looked at his materials. They had learned to bake a cake last week, but he could barely remember anything.

"Uhh…."

"Having fun over there?" he heard a certain voice. He glared to the table next to him and snarled, "shut up Feliks."

Feliks just giggled and continued on with his work. Arthur sighed and turned to his own. Ok. All he needed to do was pour the batter into a bowl. Which he did. Next, put two eggs in. He cracked the first egg. He yelped when the yolk fell on the floor, making him lose his first egg. He gulped nervously. It probably wouldn't taste different without it anyway. He just continued on with everything else.

Water? Ok! But how much water? It said half a cup. He poured water into his cup, but he didn't notice he put two inches too much. Oh who cares? It wouldn't taste different! He began to stir the whole thing together. He was pretty proud of himself actually! He smiled when it was done.

He raised an eyebrow. It looked like it might need a little more flavor. He snapped his fingers when he thought of the perfect idea. He grabbed a saltshaker and poured a little salt in. he put it down and shoved it in the small oven under him. He set the dial to the temperature it needed and he turned the timer on, waiting patiently.

A few kid's cakes had already been done before his, and they looked delicious. Luckily Francis wasn't here to rub his cake in Arthur's face. Stupid frog….

Finally his timer rang. He pulled the cake out of the over, however a cloud of non-promising smoke followed. Coughing a little he place it on the counter and covered it with chocolate icing.  
Perfect! It was done! Yes! He was so happy!

He chuckled, pleased with himself. He just leaned on the counter and tapped his foot, whistling patiently.

"Times up!" Mr. Edelstein cried fifteen minutes later. He began to walk through the rows, tasting everyone's dishes. He came to Francis's seat. "Ah, it's a shame Francis couldn't be here today; my best chef. I wonder who's fault that is?" he eyed Arthur, making Arthur blush with embarrassment.

"And finally, Arthur." Mr. Edelstein approached the Brit sternly. "What have you destroyed this time?"

"Trust me, sir! I think I really did it on this one!" he smiled happily.

"You said the same thing the other day. However, your face does look _really_ promising this time. Maybe it's not so bad." He smiled.

Arthur smiled hopefully. Mr. Edelstein picked up a fork and knife and began to cut and began to cut the cake. He picked up a piece in his fork and placed it in his mouth. He didn't even need to chew. He immediately spit it out and began to cough. Arthur backed away, confused. "What's wrong?!"

"It's salty! Why is it salty?!" he coughed, "It's also a little burnt." He spat up more of it.

Arthur couldn't believe it. He thought salt would make it better. Apparently not. Burnt? How is it burnt?! He put it at the right temperature!...right?

"Ugh, disgusting!" Mr. Edelstein picked up the cake from the plate and looked on the bottom, "Of course! Burnt on the bottom! What is wrong with you Kirkland?! How do you always do this?!" he threw the "monstrosity" into the trash can. "Piece of garbage."

Arthur shivered. Kids laughed all around him, and he couldn't help the water that fell down his face.

"Hey look! He's crying!" Feliks shouted. Everyone laughed harder.

Arthur wanted to run. Run fast. He blushed with embarrassment as more tears escaped his eyes.

Finally the bell rang. THANK GOD. He needed to escape, fast.

"Hey Kirkland," Mr. Edelstein whispered, "Tomorrow, I'll give you a pass for class. Please don't come. Just hang out in the halls."

Arthur didn't respond. He just took off his apron and hung it up sadly. He gathered his things and walked out. "Ok," he sighed.

….

Lunch was the same as usual. He just poked at his food, and waited for _someone_ to come and pick on him. Basically Antonio was right. Barely any of the kids picked on him because of his recent act yesterday. He turned his head to the side and froze. It was the girl! She was walking over to him!

Immediately he jumped under the booth and hid. Cowardly? Maybe so.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Arthur shook when she spoke.

"No! Go away!" he was lying. He _really _wanted to talk to her.

She shrugged, "Ok."

"No wait!" he retreated from hiding under the table. "I-I…." he blushed slightly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she stepped back over and smiled. In return he stepped back nervously.

"S-sorry for what happened yesterday. I hope I didn't embarrass you. You must be new here if you don't know who I am. As you can see, no one likes me." He smiled nervously.

"Wait a minute. Are you the one the call, 'Stone Carrier?'"

Arthur let out a long, heavy sigh. "Yep. That's me."

"Why?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, because when our home ec teacher tells us to cook scones, mine come out looking like rocks. Big black rocks. That's why they call me Stone Carrier. I carry scones." He looked away sadly.

"Foolish!" she cried, "That's dumb. People make fun of you just for that?"

"No, more things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I usually get better grades then everyone, so a lot of kids are jealous. I also think they just like picking on me just because." He sighed. "You probably shouldn't be seen with me. They might make fun of you too."

"That's dumb. I hate bullies. Besides, don't you remember when I saved your life?" she smiled with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur's eyes widened, "I knew it was you! It was also you who helped up yesterday!"

"That's right!" she smiled.

"Well then….why'd you run away yesterday when I bumped into you? Sorry for that by they way."

"It's ok," she began, "I ran away because….I was nervous. I didn't know you, and since I just moved here, I still don't know a lot of people so I was nervous. I'm so sorry." She sighed.

"Don't apologize! It's ok!" Arthur smiled, "I mean, if you really don't mind being seen with me….would you like to sit down?" he gestured to his booth with his hand.

"Sure! Thank you for the kind offer." She smiled.

Arthur smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Arthur Kirkland. What's your name?"

The girl smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Michelle. "

**Author's note!**

**Wohoo the girl is found! Damn Austria you're mean.**

**Anyway, Michelle is Seychelles. I know she has no real human-surname, (at least I checked I didn't find one) so I picked Michelle since it rhymes with Seychelles.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	4. New kid

Chapter 4

"So, you liking this school so far?"

"Yeah, it's nice. A few annoying kids here and there, but nice." Michelle said.

"Agreed," Arthur smiled, "you have any friends?"

"A few. I met a nice girl named Laura."

Arthur gulped. "L-Laura?"

"Yeah. She said I could sit with her friends, but, I wasn't really into what they were into. I kinda felt left out."

"What are you into then?"

"I don't know. Rock music, fish, a few other things. Don't mind the fish thing. I just like fish, which is why I go to aquariums a lot. How about you?"

"I don't know. Rock music, cooking, ghosts and mythical creatures- I mean!- uh, not ghosts, uh…." _Dammit. _He looked away and blushed. "You must think I'm insane."

He expected her to laugh or make fun of him, but instead she giggled, "No! I don't think you're insane! I actually saw a ghost once. I believe you."

He turned to her and his green eyes widened, "You've seen a ghost?! Really?!"

"Yeah! I was vacationing in and old town, and I was walking to my hotel room. I looked down the hall and I saw a woman dressed in old clothes, and you could practically see through her. She just disappeared in front of my eyes. Also, I was awoken in my sleep a few times because of a few phantom footsteps here and there. Creepy huh?"

"Pretty cool actually," he smiled, "and you like rock music too? That's great!"

"Thanks!"

*_Ding! Ding!*_

Dammit. The bell rang. Arthur sighed, "See you later then."

"Bye! Maybe see each other after school?"

"Sure!"

"Great! See you later!" she waved and dashed off to her next class. _Ugh_. Algrebras next. _Yay._

In Algebra, Arthur sat next to the quietest kid in the school. He was nice to everyone too, but he was barely ever noticed around the school. Even Arthur barely ever noticed him.

"Take out your homework." The teacher ordered.

Gulp. He forgot to do his homework! Oh wait, he just didn't feel like it. Damn.

"Hey Matthew, can I copy your-"

"Please pass it up to the front." The teacher ordered. He gulped. No time to ask him now.

"What did you say, eh?" Matthew asked.

"Uh, nothing. Never mind." He sighed. He just grabbed the homework from other kids behind him and handed it to his teacher. Great. Now he'd have to make up this homework, _and_ do the homework he had tonight. Work. Wonderful.

Algebra wasn't so bad today, Antonio barely paid attention to him. And thank god Gilbert wasn't here. He would've made it a living hell like every day. What did he have next you ask?

Gym. That's it.

LET THE HELL BEGIN!

"Ow ow ow ow!" Every dodgeball that hit him hurt, both physically and emotionally.

"HAH! AND TAKE THIS!" Arthur fell straight to the floor with that one. Antonio was a jerk.  
He didn't know why everyone thought he was so_ "cheerful."_ For the love of god he throws like a champion.

Finally school ended. Everyone was flying out the door for freedom. Arthur just walked out casually like always.

Wait! He had to wait for Michelle!

He looked around for the girl with red bows. He couldn't see her anywhere. He decided to wait for her for a few minutes. Nope. Still didn't come. He decided to give up. She just probably forgot about him. She let out a long heavy sigh and looked down sadly.

"Arthur!"

He looked up and his frown immediately went to a smile. She was running towards him and waving. Once she got to him, she was already bending over panting, making him worry. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Ugh, my English teacher just let us out late, and I didn't want to miss the train, so now I gotta rush." She stood up and took a sip from her water bottle, "I also want to get home and nap. I'll do my homework later."

"I hear ya." He sighed. They both turned when they heard a few kids snickering at them. Michelle frowned and he just looked away shyly.

"Ugh, jerks. I bet they wouldn't like it if they were bullied." She smirked with a raised eyebrow, "I'm surprised Feliks isn't bullied, what with him being a crossdresser and all….hey Arthur, are you ok?" she turned to him. He was just staring at the ground sadly.

"You-you sure you wanna hang out with me? Their begging to make fun of you too."

"Oh I don't care about them! I wanna be your friend!" _And….you're really cute._

"Are your sure?" he raised his head and asked again. Then his eyes widened to what she said lastly, "Wait, did you say friend?!"

"Of course! Why are you surprised?"

"Because….I've never had a friend before. This-this really means a lot to me." He turned and blushed with a smile.

"Heh, I know. I can tell. Well, I gotta catch my train. See you tomorrow!" she called, running off.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" he waved back and smiled. A friend. He had a friend! He wanted to start crying tears of joy right there. So he did. He barely even heard the kids making fun of him. He was just so happy.

….

Ah, Thursday. Finally the week was almost over. _Almost._ Arthur walked into school and went straight to his locker. After taking out a few books from his locker, he closed and turned around.

Oh my god.

"What do want now Antonio?" he huffed.

Antonio lifted his head and his green eyes widened with surprise. "Did you just huff at me? First time I've seen you do that." He snickered. He walked over to him and stared into his green eyes. The brit gulped and stepped back a little.

"_There we go. There's_ the look of fear I _love._ Listen, I heard you actually made a friend. Bravo for you," he clapped his hands mockingly, "but I warn you. Watch your back, _and _her back. Just sayin'."

Arthur gulped as the Spaniard walked away laughing. What did he mean by that? He froze for a moment. Would he really go after Michelle? No, he wouldn't! Not a girl! Then again, he and his two friends were vicious, so who knew what they would do. He sighed softly.

"BOO!"

"GAHH!" he turned around when he felt hands on his shoulders and a loud yowl. Michelle stood behind him, and immediately broke into laughter. "Hah! You should see the look on your face!" she laughed.

He was panting. Panting out of fear. He calmed himself and smiled, "Heh heh, yeah."

"Did you hear? We're getting a new student! He's from Japan!"

_Really?_ "A student from Japan? Really?" he thought for a moment, "You think he speaks English?"

"Who the hell knows? Anyway, they said he's coming soon, so-"

"_Arthur Kirkland, please report to the principal's office, Arthur Kirkland."_

_What?_ A few kids laughed a little. Michelle turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just walked in!" he said blushing with worry. He gulped. He felt like he was going to pee his pants.

"Oh don't shake so much. I'll go with you." She smiled.

"Th-thanks." He muttered.

They made their way to the principal's office, kid's giggling around them. Arthur didn't know what was wrong. The whole time they walked down the hall to the big office, he kept thinking about getting in trouble for something he didn't do. Did Antonio blame him for something he didn't do again?

Arthur made his way in, Michelle close behind. He passed the woman who sat beside the desk and opened the door to the office of which the principal was in. "M-Mr. Vargas? You needed me?"

"Ah yes Arthur. Have a seat. Huh? Michelle? I didn't ask you to come here."

"Well I tagged along because he's my friend. That's all." She smiled.

"Ok then," he raised an eyebrow, "you have a seat too then."

"Thank you sir." She smirked and gracefully sat in the second seat that faced the man's desk. Arthur sat himself in the other. He was still shivering.

"Now Arthur-"

"WHY AM I IN TROUBLE?!" he cried. He immediately slapped his hand on his mouth, "I-I'm so sorry! I was just nervous…."

"Damn Arthur." Michelle raised an eyebrow.

The principal sighed, "Arthur, listen. We've got a new student coming in today from Japan. I was wondering if you could show him around. He knows good English, but he still needs to learn a few words. I'd like you to show him around ok?"

Wow! This was a really big responsibility! "I'd love to sir!" he cried.

"Wonderful. Stay here until he gets here. Michelle you can go."

"Ah come on. Can't I help?"

""No, you have a class to get to. Go on now."

"Yes sir." She pouted, "Bye Arthur. See you later!" she ran out quickly.  
"Yeah, see you later!" he waved. He turned back to the principal, "Mr. Vargas, when will he be here?"

He didn't need to answer because the kid already walked in. The door opened slowly, revealing a shaking, nervous Japanese teenager. "K-konichiwa. Romulus-san?"

"Ah yes, Kiku Honda. Please sit down." He motioned to the chair next to Arthur with his hand.

"H-hai." The kid nervously sat down next to Arthur, still shivering. Arthur understood. It must be scary on the first day. Weird, Michelle seemed to have warmed up to school quickly without a problem.

"Kiku, this is Arthur. He will show you around the school today. He's a very nice kid, so you don't need to worry. Don't be nervous ok?"

"H-Hai." Still shivering.

"Wonderful. You may leave now." He signaled to the door with his hand. Arthur nodded and stood up, while Kiku stood up and bowed. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Must be something from Japan or whatever.

The two walked out into the hall and Arthur smiled, "Kiku, no need to worry. I'll show you around slowly ok?"

"H-hai."

_I guess that means yes._ He thought with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and got on with the tour.

It took about a half an hour to get through the whole school. Kiku also yelled _very_ softly when he saw a cockroach. Damn. Also, he would kinda pant every time he climbed a flight of stairs.

Once he saw the library however he became a little lively. He said he liked books and silence.  
However he said he liked video games, so that made him lively. Eventually the tour came to an end.

"So, how do you like the school so far Kiku?"

"It's nice. Anyway, what….uh…." he opened a Japanese to English translate book, "What..'class' do I have? Or, what 'classes' do I have?"

"Ah. Let me see your program." Kiku handed him his program and Arthur smiled, "Oh! You're in the same classes as me! Well, I guess Mr. Vargas wanted you to be in the same classes with me since I showed you around and stuff. Come on, we've got….oh my god…."

"Nani? What is it Arthur-kun?"

"Uhh….we've got home ec class….heh heh." He gulped.

"What is wrong?"

"Well, I was told to skip it today….cause, well, I can't cook. I-my home ec teacher hates me since I burn everything, can't cook, almost started a fire; actually I technically did, but it wasn't too big. It didn't make it out of the home ec classroom. Anywho, uh, I also gave a teacher food poisoning."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, have fun I guess. Do you remember where the room is?" he sighed.

"Hai, I do. But I don't want to go without you. I'm nervous. Also….I thought we could be friends?" Kiku shivered, nervous for his reply.

"Friends? With me? Oh, you may not want to be friends with me…." He turned away with an embarrassed blush. Kiku raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Arthur sighed and explained everything. He also explained that he only had one friend. Kiku didn't really respond to that. He just nodded. "Ah, I see. I was very quiet back in Japan, so many kids did not talk to me either. I would like to be friends with you if that's ok. I'm used to being….bullied."

"You too? Sure we can be friends! If you really want to skip home ec with me, I don't mind. You probably won't get in trouble since it's your first day."

"Hai."

Wow! Another friend! Arthur smiled. He always wanted friends. He was so happy.

"Arthur-kun, why are you crying?"

He was crying? He didn't notice. "Oh, uh, no reason." He wiped the tears from his face, "come on, let's hide out in the stairwell."

"Hai."

The two hung out in the stairwell until the lunch bell rang. Once they were in the lunchroom, they met up with Michelle and Arthur introduced them to each other. However, she was little confused when Kiku bowed instead of taking her hand to shake. Arthur explained it was what the Japanese did out of respect, and she just shrugged. They ate their crappy school lunch, and Arthur and Michelle chit-chatted while Kiku began drawing.

"Watcha drawing?" Arthur asked, making Kiku flinch nervously.  
"Uh, Um….anime things."

"Can I see?"

"Um, I guess…." Kiku handed the sketchbook to him, and he began to flip through it. Arthur and Michelle gasped at the amazing art. It looked like a professional manga artist drew it!

"Wow Kiku! You're really talented!" Michelle smiled.

He turned away with a blush and a smile, "A-arigato."

"Huh?"

"I think it means," Kiku pulled out his Japanese to English dictionary again, "Th-thank you in English."

"Ah, you're welcome!" she smiled, making him smile back.

Lunch ended quickly. They waved goodbye to Michelle and headed off to Algebra. "You good at math?"

"Hai."

"Wonderful! So am I."

Kiku smiled.

The whole day seemed to end quickly. In gym, Kiku just watched people knock Arthur out in games.

They walked outside when the bell rang, and the three friends departed. While walking to the bus stop, Arthur was smiling happily. Another friend! He was so happy!

….

"BOO!"

"GAAHH!" *_Slap!*_

"Ow!" Michelle cried, rubbing her cheek, "Arthur didn't slap me when I scared him! What the hell?!"

Kiku blushed embarrassingly, "I-I-gomenazai!" he bowed.

"Huh?"

"I think that means I'm sorry. Right Kiku?" Arthur asked.

"Hai."

"Ugh. It's ok," she sighed, "I didn't know you were so jumpy."

Kiku stood up and sighed. "Y-yes I am. Again, gomenazai."

"It's ok." Michelle smiled, "You didn't mean it."

"H-hai."

Arthur smiled. He was glad they forgave each other so quickly.

"Hey! Did you hear? We have _another_ new student coming in today!" Michelle cheered.

"Really?" Arthur was surprised, "When?"

"Soon I guess." She said, "We should go by the front door to say hi when he walks in!"

"Sure!" Arthur replied happily, "Why not?"

They made their way to the front door. Maybe he could make friends with this new kid as well.

**Author's note!**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I do X3**

**Well, Kiku has been introduced! And Arthur has friends now yay!**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	5. New kid number two

Chapter 5

They continued to walk down the hall to the front door. Arthur was surprised. A lot of kids were by the door waiting for this new kid. A few of them turned to him and smiled with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Stone Carrier. OH MY GOD YOU HAVE FRIENDS NOW. Did anyone know about this?"

The little crowd shook their heads. The culprit who shouted turned to Arthur again and smirked. "Damn Stone Carrier, I guess we should give new nicknames to your new friends as well."

"Shut up Feliks."

"Go ahead and give us nicknames. You think I care?" Michelle snarled, "We don't care, right Kiku?"

"Hai."

Feliks raised an eyebrow, "So, you got the new kid on your side. Big deal. He looks like the shy and weird type anyway." Feliks giggled proudly.

Kiku turned away sadly.

"Oh shut up! Buy a t-shirt and some sweats you crossdresser!" Michelle snapped back. Feliks gasped and shook a little with an angry face, "Like, shut up!" Was he crying? _Girly boy._

"Hey, I think the new kid's coming in." Toris turned to the door and announced. Everyone turned and stared at the door. Arthur hoped the new kid wouldn't be nervous being surrounded by so many kids. Kids he didn't even know.

The door opened, revealing a tall kid with blue eyes, blonde hair with a cowlick, a smile and glasses.

This kid seemed cheerful for a kid who was new to a school. Then again, Michelle didn't seem to mind when she first came in. Still…. 

The kid looked around at all the kids and smiled, "Hi! I'm Al-Waahh"

Arthur flinched when the kid slipped and fell to the floor. Oh my god. He just slipped on his first entrance to the school. That already called him for a bad reputation. And he also just fell right in front of Feliks, the Polish kid that really just brings down your reputation feeling just because. Just because. He's also a brat. Arthur figured he just did this so he himself wouldn't be made fun of for being a crossdresser.

Bratty kid.

"Heh heh, clumsy much?" Feliks smirked.

The kid just picked his head up and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Hah hah, yeah a little."

"_Yep._ Well I'm Feliks. Nice to meet you." A few other kids nodded their introduction, and the new kid smiled and grabbed Feliks' offering hand. Immediately Feliks took his hand away and yelped, letting the kid drop back to the floor with an "Oomph!" Feliks squealed and jumped back, rubbing his hand on the wall, "Ew! Your hand is like, totally greasy!"

The kid laughed and stood up, "Yeah, I had a few burgers before I came in!"

"_Burgers?_ Like, more then _one?_ That's not a breakfast food!"

"Not in your book, heh heh!"

"Ugh, I'm leaving." Feliks walked away, hands on his hips all girly like. Arthur couldn't stand him.

"Poor kid," Michelle sighed, "that must be embarrassing. He doesn't seem to mind though."

She was right. He just stood there laughing. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Was he ok? Feliks could immediately ruin someone's reputation. Oh my. POOR KID.

"Ha hah! Ah, hi!" he waved to a few kids, "I'm Alfred!"

A few kids waved nervously, but some stepped back. Apparently Feliks' whole little play thing had already taken affect. Good god this poor kid.

"Should we walk away?" Arthur whispered to Michelle.

"Nah, I wanna see what happens. In all honesty, maybe this kid'll be ok. He seems nice. And funny."

"Nai, let's just walk away."

"I agree with Kiku."

"Oh stay, come on! Or I'll cut your eyebrows!"

Arthur flinched, "Ok jeez!"

Michelle raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Heh heh."

"So what are your names?" Alfred turned to Toris. Toris flinched a little, "I-I'm Toris."

"Nice to meet you!" he held out his hand with a huge grin. Toris flinched and moved back, "Ahh, no. Just, nice to meet you."

"Ok then! Wanna hang out? You know, be friends?"

Toris flinched, "Uhh..I don't know. I'm friends with Feliks….annndddd, he doesn't seem to like you very much. He would probably kill me if I was friends with you, no offense."

"Oh..ok." he looked down sadly. Toris was the only kid who could tolerate the damn crossdresser. No one knew HOW he tolerated it. They say they've been friends since they were little kids. Amazing.

"How about you?" he turned and smiled to Ludwig. Immediately Ludwig stepped back with Feliciano cowering behind his back. What the hell? Did Feliks run the place? It's like once he put someone down that was it. Their reputation would be ruined forever.

"Ah, c'mon! You're gonna listen to that kid in the dress? Let's be friends!" Alfred laughed.

"I don't know," Ludwig murmured, "I have my own friends. A new one would just cause trouble." Ludwig stepped back, "Uh, why don't you try being friends with Lovino? He's a _great _kid." Ludwig turned and smirked at Lovino, who in return snapped.

"SHUT UP POTATO BASTARD!"

Alfred turned to the angry Italian, "Wanna-"

"NO DAMMIT NO! Dumb potato bastard. Don't put the new kid on me! Hey you!" he turned to Alfred, "Try being friends with that kid!" he pointed to Elizabeta.

"Uh, no," she laughed nervously, I don't think my friends would really like you. Heh, one's really protective and stern. I'd be careful of Natalya if I were you. Hey, why don't you try being friends with Ivan?"

Ivan just frowned.

Eventually everyone just began to walk away. They just left him there alone. Arthur knew what it felt like. He felt bad for the kid. First day and this already happened to him. That must suck.

The kid just looked down sadly and his eyes shook. Was he crying?

"No don't cry!" Arthur and Kiku jumped when Michelle yelled and ran up to him. "I'll be your friend!"

He turned around and sniffed, "Really?"

"Sure, why not? It must suck to be put down the first minute you walk into a new school. The kid who yelled at you was Feliks. He's a bratty kid who thinks he's all that." She shook her head mockingly, "Don't pay attention to him. Come be friends with us!"

"Sure!" The kid's sad expression immediately turned into a happy one, and he wiped his tears away.

Is she crazy?! Then again Arthur couldn't complain. He knew what it felt like to be hated. Rejected.

Michelle brought the kid to them and smiled. "Guys, this is Alfred!"

"Hi!" he smiled.

Arthur smiled and Kiku bowed. "Hello."

"Konichiwa."

"Konichi-huh?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Kiku sighed. Arthur could tell he was annoyed, but he smiled anyway. In a way it was funny. "It means hello in Japanese."

"Ah, I see!" he held out his hand to shake. Kiku shivered at the offer and immediately did his usual bow.

"Why are you bowing?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's Japanese manners," Arthur answered for Kiku, who looks like he was gonna explode.

"Oh! Ok! What classes do you have?" The kid struggled through his backpack to find his program, "These are mine!"

Arthur took it and read it, Michelle and Kiku peaked too. "Oh! You're in my English class!" Michelle smiled. "Hey Arthur, isn't that your algebra class? You too Kiku?"

"Yes. It is. I warn you, the teacher's a little strict."

"Ah, he or she just needs some soda or a milkshake to drink. Then they'll feel better." He laughed.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, what else do you have?" Arthur turned and looked at the paper again. "Oh no. You have home ec with me. I'm gonna warn you, I'm no grade A cook. Also the teacher, Mr. Edelstein, is SUPER prissy."

"Ah who cares? I'm a good cook!" he laughed.

"_Yep._ Anyway, we better get to Chemistry class. Come on Kiku." Kiku nodded and Arthur handed back his program, "See you guys later!"

"Sayonara."

"Bye!" Michelle waved, "Well, good luck with living environment. Mr. Zwingli is a hardass."

Alfred smiled. "Eh, he'll like me! I'm funny!"

"That's exactly what he doesn't like. He likes hard workers. But I'm sure you'll be fine. See ya!" she smiled and walked away.

"Bye!" she turned and saw him waving violently. He was cute.

….

*_Ding!* *Ding!*_

The next few bells rang. Arthur stepped out of Chemistry and stressed. "Come on Kiku," he called. He looked back in and flinched when he saw his Japanese friend struggling to put his binder back in his backpack.

"Kiku, you ok?" he giggled.

"Nai! It won't go in!" he howled. Arthur flinched. Did Kiku just yell a little or was that just him?

Arthur sighed and walked over to him, helping him put away the huge binder. "Damn Kiku you must write a lot of notes!"

"Hai. It's good to write notes." He closed his backpack and put it on his shoulders. "Let's go. What do we have now?"

"Ugh. Home ec class. Get ready to meet Mr. Edelstein. He hates me."

"Nai. I'm sure he doesn't."

"You wanna bet?"

"Nai."

Arthur chuckled. "Come on let's go. We could meet up with Alfred since he has the same class."

"Hai."

They walked into the hall, and Arthur got hit with the first spitball all morning. A few kids yelled, "Stone Carrier, I thought we told you to get normal eyebrows!" making Arthur flinch. Arthur nearly snapped when they immediately turned to Kiku,

"Hey new kid! You like hanging out with Stone Carrier? Have fun!" This made Kiku shiver. Arthur turned to him and sighed, "Don't listen to them Kiku. They're jerks."

"Hai."

They walked into the class and a peppy Alfred ran up to them, "Hey! What's up guys?"

"Hey." Arthur replied. "You guys should probably go to the stoves you're assigned to. Just find your names on the tags."

"Roger!" Alfred soluted and ran off. Kiku just nodded and walked off to find his stove. Arthur sighed and walked to his little prison. He grabbed his apron and put it on after dropping his stuff by his stove. He walked back over to his stove. He looked to his left and flinched when he saw Alfred standing at the stove next to him.

"Hey Al, that's Francis' stove."

"Who's Francis? My name is on this tag here."

"Oh. I see." Why was he working here? Did Mr. Priss move him or something? Arthur shrugged and just decided to wait for the priss like everyone else.

"Good morning class….and Arthur." Their teacher walked in and had already started making fun of him. He _hated_ this guy. Hey, at least he won his bet with Kiku. The priss went to his desk. "I see we have two new kids in the class. Kiku, that will be your stove. Alfred, I moved Francis you could have that stove," he turned to Arthur, "I hope you're _happy _Arthur."

"Couldn't be happier." Arthur smirked, making the teacher growl. "The reason I moved him was because I don't want him next to you anymore. He's too good to sit next to a failure like you."

ALL the kids laughed, of course except for Alfred and Kiku. Arthur blushed embarrassingly.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him! You're the teacher! Have some dignity!" Alfred yelled. Arthur froze. Did he just yell at a teacher? Even worse, did he just yell at Mr. Edelstein?! That's not good.

"Don't you yell at me new kid," priss snarled, "Just sit and listen. Sorry I had to put you next to Kirkland."

"Who cares?! He's my friend!"

OH MY GOD. The class exploded. THE WHOLE CLASS. Arthur put a hand to his face and blushed. He just ruined his reputation even more. Alfred just looked around, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Mr. Edelstein wiped tears from his eyes. Of course the priss laughed too. "Now, we're going to just be making something easy today. I want to see who can make a nice grilled cheese sandwich. I'm making it easy since we have two new kids. Ok? Begin."

Arthur gulped. He actually felt kinda bad for Kiku, since he was from Japan. He figured since he was from Japan, he wouldn't be used to cooking these things. Arthur began to worry. However Alfred seemed fine. Now he needed to worry about himself.

He gulped. Just be careful Just be careful. He did what everyone else did, and began to toast the bread. The cheese began to bubble, and he figured that was a good sign. However, he noticed the bread began to grow blacker and blacker. _Oh no._

He immediately turned off the stove and dropped it onto the plate. Oh god. It looked terrible.

"Time's up!" Mr. Edelstein stopped them all. Sadly, his first test was Kiku's sandwhich.

"Well done," he commented. Wow! Kiku did a good job on his first try.

He just did his usual passing down the row and tasting shit. However, when he stopped at Alfred, his whole expression changed from prissy to amazed. "Wonderful! Alfred, well done."

"Thanks!" he smiled.

The priss nodded and walked over to Arthur. He just looked down at the sad excuse for food on his plate. "No. Just, no." he took it and threw it into the garbage. "Class, never do this. Take this kid as an example of failure." He motioned his hand to Arthur, then walked away. The whole class laughed again, and Arthur looked down sadly.

"Don't listen to him, Artie! Just keep trying!" Alfred whispered.

_Artie?_

That was the first time he heard that.

_*Ding!* *Ding!*_

Finally.

All the kids raced out swiftly an Arthur hung up his apron. "You see?" he sighed walking up to Alfred, "I'm a terrible cook. Also, you really want to be my friend? Kid's will just make fun of you."

"Why?"

Arthur explained it all. "And they call me Stone Carrier."

"That's ridiculous!" Alfred frowned, "Don't pay attention to morons!"

"Yeah. Their wankers."

Alfred laughed. "So, what's next?"

"Lunch I guess."

"Oh thank god I'm starving." Alfred sighed. "Hey, where's Kiku?"

"Right here." They both jumped when he appeared right behind him. Alfred gave a nervous laugh, "Damn kid! You scared me."

Kiku just raised an eyebrow.

"Come on let's go! I'm HUNGRRYY!" Alfred raced out the door, leaving the other two there to sigh.

Lunch was insane. Well at least Arthur learned something today. He learned that Alfred's stomach must be huge he ate everything on his tray.

"So, how was English class?" Arthur turned to Michelle.

"Ok," she sighed, "Everyone welcomed Alfred and stuff. However, when he tripped, everyone laughed."

"Hey! They were laughing with me!" Alfred snapped.

"Yeah ok," Michelle said sarcastically.

"So Kiku," Michelle turned to him, "you getting used to cooking American food?"

"Hai I guess," he shrugged.

"Wonderful. Anyway Arthur, You doing anything this weekend?"

"HUH?"

"I'm gonna be bored, and there's a fair coming to town this weekend. Wanna go?"

He blushed. This was happening. This was happening. This girl was actually wanting to hang out with him_ outside_ of school! "I uhhh uhhhh….."

"Arthur, you ok? You're sweating….and shaking.." she scooted over.

"Yes! Yes I'm fine! And sure I'll go with you!" He smiled nervously.

"Wonderful!" she smiled, "Are you guys coming too?"

"HELL YEAH!" Alfred threw his spoon on the table and Kiku shivered, "I'll go!"

Arthur frowned. He thought this was gonna be him and Michelle!...wait what?

"How about you Kiku you comin?" Michelle smiled.

"N-nai. I've got plans. Also, Arthur-kun, may I sit next to you? You don't mind, do you Michelle-kun?"

Michelle took the hint and laughed, "Nah I don't mind. Alfred shame on you. He's a quiet person and you're scaring him with your loudness and eating habits."

"Hey!"

"So, what time are we gonna meet up this weekend?" Arthur decided to end the foolish conversation. Michelle pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "How about twelve 'o clock on Saturday?"

"Great! And hey, how about on Friday, we go throw eggs at Mr. Edelstein's house?" Alfred snickered.

"No! We'd get in trouble!...by the way how do you know where he lives?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I have my ways." Alfred snickered, looking at his hands.

_Ok then…._"So, twelve 'o clock?"

"Yep!" Michelle smiled.

*_Ding!* *Ding!*_

Now it was time for Algebra. Yay.

They walked to Algebra while Alfred _ran_ to Algebra. This kid had energy.

They walked into the classroom, and Arthur felt another spitball flick at his head. Yay. First time Antonio attacked him today.  
"You got until Monday Stone Carrier! That's when Gilbert and Francis come back!" he called.

GULP.

He forgot. Those two fuckfaces come back on Monday. They come back to torture him. Actually, they'd come back to torture him and his new friends. This was not good. He sighed and sat at his desk. He stared at the slick wooden table and just dazed off. He just began to wonder about how this week started terrible and was suddenly good!

He made three friends in such short time. He may still have bullies, but at least he had friends!

"Hey uh, Arthur?"

"Yeah Matthew?"

"This time I forgot to my homework." He laughed nervously, "I can copy you, eh?"

"Uh, sure."

"Take out your pencils class."

"Uh, sorry. She's already here." Arthur sighed, "Sorry."

"It's ok. I'll just make it up." Matthew smiled.

Algebra seemed to go by swimmingly until….

"So, are you all done on the first few questions?" The teacher called from the front.

"Yes." The class answered back.

"No…."

Everyone turned to the nervous voice. Arthur turned and looked at a sweaty Alfred. He looked really nervous and he was staring at his paper, not moving. Was he having problems?

"What's wrong Alfred? You need help?" The teacher asked.

"No, no, I've got it." He lied. He just sat there shivering. Arthur felt bad for him. Apparently he wasn't good at math.

"Heh, idiot."

"These questions are so easy!"

Alfred heard them all. He began to shake a little more. Arthur saw this and immediately went into protective friend mode, "Stop laughing. So he's having trouble, big deal."

"But these questions are really easy. I finished mine in at least five minutes, and we were given twenty minutes to do these questions." Yao said.

"That's enough," the teacher began, "Alfred, how many have you done?"

"I….I….."

"Well?"

"I've done….three."

Everyone giggled. Arthur was actually surprised. Three? That's it? He sighed. Not everyone was good at math he guessed.

"Ok then. I'll help you. Class, finnish up the next page."

The class obeyed as the teacher began to walk towards Alfred. "Wait miss!" Arthur raised his hand.

"Yes Arthur?"

"I'll help him if you want. I can teach him."

"If you want. No chit chatting though." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes miss. Thank you." She turned and walked back to her desk, and Arthur ran to his friend. "What the hell? Only Three?"

"_Yes."_ He snarled, "I suck at math."

"No problem. I can help you."

"Yeah right. I'll just annoy you."

"No. just let me help you."

Algebra class went from easy to hard that day.

*_Ding!* _*_Ding!*_

"Woah man. Math must be hard for you."

"Yeah…."

They were walking out and that cheery smile Arthur's friend had basically kept half the day was a sad frown now. Arthur wanted to make him feel better, but he didn't know how. He thought for a moment. He got an idea when he heard Alfred's stomach rumble.

"How about I buy you a burger after school?"

"Really? Thanks!" he gave him a friendly punch in the arm, making Arthur flinch. "Ow."

Finally after another period school ended. Arthur walked down the hall to the exit, hoping to get there without-

"EYEBROWS!"

Dammit. "What Antonio?_ What?_"

"Heh heh. I was just-"

"Sorry, gotta go."

"What? Hey! I'm not done with you! Come back!"

Too late. Arthur was already walking out the door. "Damn you!" Antonio yelled.

Arthur laughed as he walked out the door, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Arthur."

He turned and smiled, "Hey Michelle. What's up?"

"Gimme your number so we can meet up this weekend at the fair. I already got Alfred and Kiku's."

Arthur blushed. His heart bet rapidly inside his chest and he thought he was going to explode. A girl….wanted his number?! Sure they were friends..but stil….it was great!

"Sure! Sure! Here's mine!" Michelle flinched when she saw how fast he whipped a pencil and paper out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"Uh….thanks. I'll give you mine tomorrow ok?" she smiled.

OH MY GOD. "Sure! See you tomorrow!" he waved with a blush.

"Ok. Bye!" She waved and ran off. Little did he know she was also blushing.

Arthur watched her run. _She's really cute…._

"NOW." Arthur flinched and almost screamed when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, "ABOUT MY BURGER."

"Oh yeah." Arthur turned around and laughed nervously, "You scared me."

"I know. That's what I was aiming for." He laughed. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" Arthur yelled at his friend, who was already making his way down the stairs. Damn he could run!

"Slow down!" he yelled trying to catch up to him.

"NEVER! NAHAHAHHAHHA!"

Arthur just decided to walk.

**Author's note!**

**Alfie. Alfie 3**

**Anyway Alfred's made an appearance. Yay!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I did.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	6. A sleep over

Chapter 6

_Ah, Friday._ Everyone loved Friday, obviously. Arthur was especially excited. Tomorrow he went to the fair with Michelle. Just thinking about it made him blush.

"Good morning!" Arthur turned and saw the sweet girl approaching him, and in return he smiled.

"Good morning!" he smiled back.

"Well, where's Kiku and Alfred?"

"Who knows? Kiku should be here any minute. I think Al is gonna be late. He told me he's usually on the late side." He shrugged.

"Ah, I see. He seems like the kinda guy who would be late a lot, what with him being so clumsy and all."

Arthur smirked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know." She smiled.

"I-I'm here!" they turned sharply when a panting Alfred burst through the door, "I-I missed my bus, and I had to wait for the second one, and the bell rang so I was late so I ran four blocks and-"

"The bell didn't ring yet." Arthur said.

"….What?"

"Nope. Didn't ring."

Alfred just stared at him before he fell to the floor. Immediately Arthur and Michelle helped him up, and he continued to pant.

"Let me get you some water," Michelle offered with a smile.

"Nah, I'm good, *Pant*, heroes don't need water after they run, *Pant*."

_Are you kidding me?_ Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Drink some water."

"…..Fine."

Michelle smiled and rushed down the hall to buy a water bottle for the panting kid. She returned swiftly and gave it to him, and he immediately chugged the whole bottle. Damn!

"Ah. That feels much better," he said wiping his forehead, "by the way where's Kiku?"

*Pant!* *Pant!* "I'm here!"

"Oh no you too?" Arthur smiled.

"What do you mean?" He panted, "I-I lost my history textbook, and it took me all morning to find it, and the bell rang-"

"It didn't ring. Don't you faint to!"

"I won't, I promise." Kiku panted. He looked like he was going to anyway.

"Oh Kiku," Arthur sighed, "What should we do with you?"

"Take me to the nearest water fountain?"

"Very well. Michelle?"

"Sure," she smiled and lead the Japanese kid to the water fountain.

*_Ding!* *Ding!*_

_Crap. _"See you later!" Arthur called rushing down the hall. Kiku swiftly followed, panting and softly complaining about how he had to do more running.

Chemistry. Ugh.

"Ok everyone. Test these liquids. And Tino, please try not to destroy anything this time."

"Y-yes sir." Tino blushed with embarrassment. Arthur felt bad for him. Last time they used chemicals his exploded. The scary part was that Arthur sat right next to him, so he almost got impacted on the blast. Tino wasn't really respected in Chemistry class.

"You make work in partnerships. It would be best. Good luck Arthur," the teacher nodded to Tino as if to hint that if he blew anything up, Arthur would be hurt as well.

Arthur turned to his partner. He was looking at the floor sadly. He knew he wasn't really respected in this class.

"Come on Tino. Let's get some work done." He smiled, trying to make the Finnish kid feel better.

"Yeah ok. If I don't explode you first." He sighed, raising his head.

During this period Tino did really well. Arthur and the teacher were impressed. Until….

"Tino no! That's too much!"

_*Boom!*_

Chemicals all over their little table. In chemistry class no one laughs if there's a disaster. They panic. Everyone screamed and ran to the back of the room, avoiding the chemicals.

"Arthur, Tino, get in the Chemical shower now to was the chemicals off your clothes." He commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir…."

So Arthur took a nice, long shower in school that day. Tino was lucky no one ever made fun of him. He was so nice, and even though he didn't do very well in this class, everyone encouraged him instead of bully him.

Arthur frowned. Whenever he messed up kids made fun of him! Why?!

He sighed.

_*Ding!* *Ding!*_

Yes.

The whole school day seemed to fly by fast. Lunch was the same, they talked laughed, Kiku drew and Alfred bested them all at eating their lunch. Algebra was different now. Arthur still had to help Alfred, who still got mad at him every time he helped.

He didn't understand why he got so mad at him.

_*Ding!* *Ding!*_

Yes!

School had finally ended. Now he can go home and do whatever he wants. He'd probably watch TV or practice his guitar.

Oh yeah. He played guitar.

"Arthur,"

"Ah! You scared me…." He shivered when Michelle snuck up behind him and smirked. She continued to smirk and she raised an eyebrow, "Watcha doin?"

"Uhh….going home?"

"No you're not."

"Huh?"

He shivered when Alfred immediately jumped behind her, "Movie night at my place!"

Arthur shivered. He just made friends, and he was already being invited to parties?! Or in this case….a nice night with friends?! This was amazing!

"Arthur, dude, why're you crying?"

Oh he was crying? He didn't notice. "Sorry," he wiped away his tears, "Where's your place?"

"Here's my address. Come by at six!" Alfred handed him a piece of paper, which of course held numbers on it.

"Arthur," Michelle began, "Wanna meet up and go to his house together?"

"YES!"

"Woah! Ok!" she laughed, "Well, I can come by your place and we can go together?"

"If you want," he shrugged, "you want my address?"

"Already have it." She held up a piece of paper that contained his address and smirked.

"How'd you get that?!"

"Alfred."

"ALFRED! HOW DID YOU-?!"

"I told you! I have my ways." He smirked.

My god that was creepy. "Ok then," he shrugged, "Michelle, come by my place at five. We can get there by six if we go by bus. Is Kiku coming?"

"Oh yeah!" Alfred laughed, "he's gonna be so scared!"

_I think you're wrong. He doesn't look like the easy to be scared type. Then again, he did slap Michelle for scaring him. Then again that was by surprise._ "Whatever." He shrugged.

"Woop! See you guys later! I'm gonna make popcorn and stuff!" And the kid ran off to make sugar greasy food. Fantastic.

"Ok then. See you at five." She winked and began to walk away.

_SHE WINKED AT ME. SHE FUCKING WINKED AT ME. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD._ "Yeah, see you later!" he waved his hand violently in the air. _Damn she's cute…._

"Damn Stone Carrier, you're in love."

Arthur wipped around to see Antonio leaning against the door. Guess that's why he called himself "the boss."

"I told you. Watch your back, and watch _hers."_ He snarled with a smirk.

"Don't you go near her," Arthur retorted, "Or I swear I'll end your reputation worse then Feliks ever could."

Antonio just shrugged. "Whatever. I'll have my backup on Monday. Can't wait to Get Francis and Gilbert back." He turned and walked away, laughing.

Damn. He was right. They _were_ coming back on Monday. _Damn._

….

Arthur walked into his house and sighed. He was so tired. He dropped his backpack on the couch and headed to his room. Once he was up there, he decided to change into something he felt comfortable in. School clothes weren't his thing. They were nobody's thing.

He threw on his brown jacket with his jeans and white shirt, and his bandana around his neck. He was hoping this would make Michelle think he's cute.

Wait what?! He facepalmed.

He sat on his bed and turned to his guitar. It was a shame the only people who knew he played it was his family. Out of boredom he picked it up and began to play it. A song he liked. It went something like this:

'_Are you satisfied? With an easy ride?  
Once you cross, the line, will you be satisfied?'_

He wasn't singing, just playing.

….

*_Ding Dong!_*

Arthur opened his eyes and yawned. He had fallen asleep after playing his guitar for a little bit. What time was it? And who was at the door? He looked to his clock. It said five, in all green numbers.

CRAP! MICHELLE WAS AT THE DOOR!

"Hello? Who are you?"

OH MY GOD. HIS MOTHER ANSWERED THE DOOR.

"I'm a friend of Arthur's. Is he home?"

"Arthur has friends now? He never told me! How nice! And his friend is a girl."

_MOM STOP MOM STOP MOM STOP MOM STOP._

Michelle just laughed, "Well, Arthur's a good friend. Is he here?"

"Yes! He's up in his room. You can go up there and see him."

"Thanks!"

GOOD GOD HIS ROOM WAS A MESS! Papers everywhere and that included music notes. His guitar was out in plain site and his school clothes were still thrown onto his desk chair. Immediately he tried to straighten up, but when he picked up his papers he dropped some and some of them fell to the floor.

CRAP!

He decided to move onto his school clothes. Throw them in the hamper!

"Arthur?"

"GAHH!" he slipped on his paper and faceplanted into his small garbage can. Great. Another garbage can incident. Why?!

He never heard Michelle laughed louder. "Damn! How many more times are you gonna get your head stuck in a garbage can?"

"Oh just help me get it off!" he yowled trying to pry it off his head. This girl had amazing strength cause she just ripped it off his head in one shot. He took heavy breathes, and looked around his messy room. Damn.

"Sorry it's such a mess," he blushed, "I was gonna clean up, but I fell asleep before you came. Sorry." He turned and blushed a lighter red.

"Oh don't say sorry," she helped him up, "I like your outfit."

YES! "Thanks." His blush never left.

"Come on, Alfred's gonna yell at us if we're late." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The thought of the teen complaining just gave him a headache. "Ok let's go-"

"WOAH! YOU PLAY GUITAR?!"

DAMMIT!

"Wow! That's so cool!" she dashed over to his guitar and looked at him with begging eyes, "Can I touch it?"

"Uhhhh…sure."

"Thanks!" she put the guitar in place as if she was going to play it. She grabbed his guitar pick and strummed the strings, creating a nice sound. He was impressed. "I actually thought you'd think it's stupid I play guitar. You play too?"

"Of course I don't think it's stupid! And I wish. My dad does. I've watched him since I was a little kid, and I've just learned a few things, nothing crazy and all."

"…..I could teach you…"

She smirked, "Yeah right. You really think you can?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to teach someone!" _And spending time with you would be nice…._

"Ok then. You can teach me. I'm counting on you. Don't fail me!" she laughed.

"I'D NEVER." He soluted, "I promise."

She laughed, making him laugh. "Come on, let's go. I don't want Alfred to yell."

"Me either."

They exited the house. Everything seemed to be going well until….

"Bye Arthur! Have a nice time!" his mother called and waved.

_OH MY GOD MOM STOP. _"_Thanks mom," _he tried to sound nice.

He turned to Michelle and blushed, "Sorry."

"Aw. She's nice! You shouldn't be so embarrassed of her. Be happy you have such a nice mom."

"Yeah, yeah." He blushed with a smile.

….

"Damn the bus was slow!" Arthur snarled, "they should really speed up."

"And get us all into a car crash? Sure." She smirked.

"Very funny," he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

They both shared a laugh and stepped up to Alfred's house. It seemed quiet on the outside, but lord knows what the loud teen's house was like on the inside.

"You ready to enter?" Michelle asked, trying to sound funny.

"Yep. Let's just hope we don't get hamburgers shoved down our throats." He laughed.

*_Ding Dong!_* *_Ding Dong!_*

The two head running footsteps approaching the door, and flinched when the teen's front door flew open and revealed his usual smiling face, "Hey dudes! Come on in!"

The two were scared to enter; but they had no choice. They shrugged and walked on in. It was nicer then they expected. They jumped when Alfred slammed the door behind them, "I got soda and popcorn and everything! We just gotta wait for Kiku to bring the movie!"

"Kiku's bringing the movie? What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I think it's called The Ring?"

Arthur shrugged. That movie wasn't so scary.

"Ooh, a horror movie!" Michelle laughed, "Fun!"

*_Ding Dong!_* *_Ding Dong!_*

"Kiku's here!" Alfred shouted, flying to the door. He slammed it open and they snickered when they heard the familiar soft yowl of Kiku. "Come on in bro!"

"Ha-hai!" The kid surprisingly dashed in and ran behind Arthur. "No surprises."

"Ok then?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. This time he closed the door behind him. "So, my parents are out of town for the weekend, so stay as long as you like!"

"I-I have the movie." Kiku held up the DVD.

"Great! Gimme! I'll put it in the DVD player."

"Hai." Kiku flinched when the teen snatched it from his hand and slapped it into the DVD player. They sat themselves on the couch. Arthur felt nervous when Michelle sat next to him. He liked it though.

The movie began. Arthur liked scary stuff so this didn't scare him. However….

"GAHHHH! The girl popped out of the TV and killed them! WAHHH! AHHH!" Alfred just kept screaming and eventually he went under a blanket and began to shiver on his couch. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. Who cares? Everyone else did too.

"SHUT UP! DON'T LAUGH!" he yowled through tears. Damn. It scared him so much he was crying! This time Arthur burst out in laughter, followed by Michelle, and Kiku just kept snickering.

*Sniff!* "It's not funny…." *Sniff!*

"Ah Alfred, don't cry." Michelle reached over and patted his head, "It's not real!"

"Whatever! It's scary!"

She just shrugged and leaned back to over to Arthur. Arthur blushed.

The girl in the movie popped out of the TV again, and while Alfred screamed, Michelle grabbed Arthur's arm and flinched.

OH MY GOD HE WAS GONNA EXPLODE.

She was grabbing his arm and shivering! Holding onto him for protection. He felt his heart beat inside his chest and he blushed a light red.

Eventually the movie ended. Arthur just sighed and smiled. "That wasn't too scary. Right?"

Michelle shrugged. "It was a little creepy. Right Kiku?"

"Hai."

They all turned to Alfred, who was still shivering under his blanket.

"Alfred, you gonna be ok?" Arthur asked.

"NO! I'M NEVER GONNA SLEEP TONIGHT! ALL OF YOU! SLEEP OVER!"

"HUH?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"That's crazy!" Arthur snarled, "We don't have pajamas, or anything you need for a sleepover! Plus I don't know if I'm aloud."

"Yeah me either."

"Hai, me either."

Alfred sniffed. He let the watery tears fall down his face.

"You can't make us stay with tears. Come on Michelle let's go."

He began to cry harder.

"Oh come on Arthur. He's scared." She went to Alfred and rubbed his head, "I'll stay if you want."

*Sniff!* "Really?"

"Sure. I feel bad. Your parents are out of town and you're alone after watching a scary movie; I'd be scared too!"

"Thanks!" he smiled.

Oh my god. She fell for his trick. "Michelle, please-"

"Come on Arthur! Sleep over! You too Kiku." She smiled.

Kiku flinched. "Sleep…..over? What is that? I never had that. I don't understand."

Arthur sighed. "It's when you go to a friend's house and stay overnight."

"Ah, I see. I can't. My mother wants me home."

"Aw Kiku come on!" Alfred laughed, "Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Alfred if he can't stay he can't stay. I'll stay, but for Michelle's sake." Arthur sighed with a blush.

"Thanks Arthur." She smiled. He blushed harder.

"Well, oyasumi." Kiku headed towards the door.

"Oyasumi? What's that?" Alfred tilted his head in confusion.

"It means goodnight in Japanese," Kiku said, "Oyasumi."

"Goodnight!" Kiku exited with house and closed the door behind him. Alfred turned to the others and smirked. "Now call your parents and tell them you're staying over."

"Ok."

"_Fine."_ Arthur snarled. The two of them called their parents immediately. Arthur's mom, as always, went on about how cute she thought it was how he had friends, making him blush with embarrassment.

When they were done they turned to Alfred, "Where do we sleep?"

"My room on the floor!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I'll set up blankets and pillows for you guys."

Oh my god.

Arthur snuggled himself into the blankets on the floor, with Michelle beside him. They shared different "floor beds" but still, having her near him and sleeping near her was amazing. He blushed.

"Oyasumi!" Alfred jumped into his bed.

"You're gonna copy Kiku? Very funny." Michelle laughed.

"Yeah! I like it! It's cool. Oyasumi!" switched out the lights and flopped his head onto his pillow.

"Goodnight." Arthur winked to Michelle.

"Goodnight." She winked back. Arthur was so happy. They were so close, and at a sleep over!

….

*Crack!* *Crack!*

Arthur's eyes flew open to the sound of footsteps. He sat up and looked to the door. "Alfred?"

The teen flinched and turned around with a nervous smile. "Hey Artie. Sorry I woke you up."

"Where are you going?"

"Just getting a snack." He laughed nervously.

"Are you kidding me?! It's," he turned to the clock, then back to Alfred, "two 'o clock in the morning! Plus you ate so much during the movie! How can you be hungry?!" he snarled in a whisper. "You should go back to sleep."

Alfred's stomach rumbled. Arthur sighed.

"Please! I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Fine just go!" he snarled. Alfred happily skipped downstairs. Arthur sighed and looked to Michelle. She surprisingly slept through all of that. She looked so cute.

Arthur didn't even know it. He flinched and gasped when he realized he had put his hand forward and began to stroke her hair. He shivered a little and blushed.

"I'm awake Arthur." She smirked.

"GAHH!" he fell back with a shriek.

"Don't tell me you got your head stuck in another garbage can!" she sat up and laughed.

"N-no." he sighed, shivering.

"Arthur it's ok," she sighed with a smile. "My hair is super soft. I don't mind if you touch it. It feels good." _And….it felt nice. I think you're cute._

"Uh..sure." he looked up and shivered with a blush. She was smiling. "Where's Alfred?" she looked at the teen's bed.

"Getting a snack." Arthur sighed sitting up.

"Really? But he ate so much during the movie!"

"That's what I said!" he laughed. They shared a laugh. They turned to the door when Alfred walked back in, rubbing his stomach. "I'm full!" he announced, "Hey, Michelle woke up too! Wanna watch another movie?"

"GOODNIGHT." They fell back into their little "floor beds."

"Ok jeez!" Alfred snarled. He jumped into his bed and smiled, "Oyasumi!"

"Goodnight Alfred." They sighed. They fell asleep.

….

"BREAKFAST!"

Arthur awoke with a shudder. Alfred can yell! He sat up and yawned. It was a nice day outside. Apparently Alfred had woken up to make breakfast. Arthur didn't know if he wanted to eat or not.

His stomach rumbled. Then again he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Good morning Arthur." He flinched when Michelle sat up and yawned. She turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning!" he smiled.

"I SAID BREAKFAST!" Alfred called again.

"Damn. Let's just go eat to satisfy him." She smiled.

"I agree. I'm hungry anyway." He shrugged.

"Me too." She yawned, "let's go."

The two walked downstairs and found Alfred making pancakes. "Finally! It's on the table!" he smiled.

They shrugged and sat down. The pancakes did look and smell good. They sat down and began to eat, soon joined by Alfred, who of course ate more then all of them.

"Arthur, we should get going soon," Michelle stood up, "We should get ready for the fair soon."

THE FAIR! THAT'S RIGHT! "Yes! Yes you're right!" He put his last piece of pancake in his mouth. He quickly swallowed. "Let's go Michelle."

"Right."

"Ok! See you guys there!" Alfred smiled.

They nodded and walked to the door. They exited the house and sighed. "Damn. That kid could eat, and I had to sleep over. Who knew he was so scared of ghosts and horror movies?"

"Yeah, it's funny right?" she giggled.

"Yeah."

They took the bus back to Arthur's house, and Michelle smiled. "Well, I can walk home. See you in a little bit!" she raced down the block waving.

"Yeah! Bye!" he called. He blushed. He walked to his house and yawned. He rang the doorbell and his mom let him in.

"Hey Mum," he yawned.

"Hey Arthur. Back Already I see." She smirked with a raised eyebrow, "So, A sleep over with a girl eh?"

"MOM!"

"I'm just kidding Arthur! It sounds cute." She laughed.

"Ok mom," he sighed, "I'm gonna go get changed."

"Where are you going?"

"To the fair with my friends."

"Oh I see. Wow Arthur, now that you have friends you go out more. No more sitting in your room. Heh heh, drinking tea and reading."

"MOM!"

"Heh heh! I'm just kidding sweetie! Go change and have fun!"

"Thanks Mum." He smiled and ran upstairs. Another day with Michelle. This was gonna be great!

**Author's note!**

**I liked this chapter XD**

**I hope you all did too! I tried to make it romantic.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	7. The fair

Chapter 7

"Hey! Wow, when the last time I went to a fair?"

"I don't know. When?" Michelle asked. They had both gotten ready and met each other up at the fair. Now they were waiting for Alfred; who of course, is always late.

"Probably when I was little with my mom." He sighed.

"That's nice. I haven't been to one in years. I like going to aquariums much more." Michelle thought to the magnificent swordfish she'd seen in the aquariums she's been too.

"Maybe we should go to one sometime." Arthur slapped a hand to his mouth and blushed. _Dammit why did I say that?!_

He shivered in fear for her reply. His blush made his whole face look like a tomato.

"Sure! I'd love too!" she smiled.

_Phew! I thought she'd yell!_ "Cool." He tried to play it cool. Apparently he looked dumb trying because she just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The fair was packed. People everywhere. However, the smell of good food soared through the air; and games were fun too.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Alfred ran up to them, "What's up?"

Arthur frowned. "You're _always_ late."

"Yeah I know dude, I need to work on that." He laughed, "So, what first?"

Michelle looked around. She saw a game stand and smirked, "Hey Arthur, wanna see who could win that?"

"Win what?"

"_That._" She pointed to a game with water guns. You shoot the water from the guns into a small hole and the random thing goes up and an alarm goes off when you win. (For all the readers who don't know)

"Sure." He shrugged, "I think I'll win though." He smirked. Michelle glared at him playfully,  
"_Sure_ you will. I think I can beat you at anything."

"I doubt that!"

"You're talking to the girl who pried a garbage can off your head when you couldn't. I think I can do better then you."

"Michelle, shush!" he snarled. He didn't want Alfred to hear that.

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing!" Arthur yelled. He didn't want Alfred to know this! It's embarrassing!

"She said you got your head stuck in a trashcan? Hah! And I thought I was the clumsy one here! Hah!" he laughed.

Arthur blushed. Now Alfred was laughing so loud half the people at the fair were looking at them. Fantastic.

"Oh come on already Arthur. Alfred, come watch me win!" she dragged Arthur by the arm to the game and Alfred followed swiftly behind. Michelle gave some money to the man who ran the stand. She and Arthur grabbed the guns and aimed them for the little dot. "Ready to lose?" she snarled with a smirk.

"Nah. I'm gonna win." He snarled back.

"I bet five bucks on Michelle!" Alfred laughed.

*_Ding!*_ The bell went off and they shot the water at the little dot. Already she was ahead of him. He frowned and tried of get ahead of her, but it was a failed attempt.

*_Ding!* *Ding!*_

"I win!" she laughed. She placed the gun down and flicked Arthur on the forehead. "Ow," he mumbled, "what was that for?"

"For lying."

"What did I lie about?"

"You said you can beat me! What a liar!" she laughed.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. She was cute. It was really cute how she was so funny. She was just so cute.

"Dudes!" Alfred yelled, "let's get milkshakes!" he pointed to a stand that obviously sells milkshakes.

"Ugh, no thanks." Arthur frowned, "I don't drink those."

"WHAT?! DUDE! What kind of life do you have?!" Alfred cried. He looked so stunned Arthur thought he was gonna explode.

"I don't drink those because their unhealthy." Arthur shrugged.

"_I_ drink those," Michelle smirked, "What do you drink?"

"…Tea…."

"Wow." Alfred clapped sarcastically, "Bravo."

"SHUT UP WANKER!"

"Oh Arthur calm down. I drink tea too. But still, you never had _one_ milkshake?"

Arthur though for a moment, "A few when I was little, but not anymore."

"Well you're about to be re-introduced."

"What?" Michelle grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him to the stand, "MICHELLE!"

"Yes!" Alfred dashed next to them, "Run dudes, run!"

They made it to the stand and finally Michelle let his arm go. He panted from the fast running the girl did. He would've screamed if it hadn't been Michelle who pulled him. He would never yell at a lady. That would not be very gentlemanly like.

"What flavor you want?" she asked. He looked up and stared at the flavors. He hadn't had one of these in a while. Why was she forcing him to drink one? He sighed, "Vanilla."

"CHOCOLATE!" Alfred yowled.

"I agree. I'll have chocolate too." Michelle said. They retrieved their milkshakes and began to drink. Michelle noticed Arthur hadn't begun to drink his; he was just staring at it with a trouble look on his face. My god, he looked like he thought if he drank it he'd be poisoned.

"Arthur just drink it." Michelle smiled, "You don't need to have on ever again after this."

"Why must I have one now?" he gulped.

"Because their good and there's no tea here. So drink."

"Uhhhh…."

"Oh come on. Please? Don't you wish to remember what they taste like? Just drink this one and you don't have to have one ever again. And I want you to have fun! So drink." She smiled. And without warning she shoved the straw into his mouth and out of surprise he gasped, slurping some into his mouth. She pulled her hand away and smiled, and he coughed a little. Annoyed, he snarled a little under his breath. However, it didn't taste so bad.

"Well, how does it taste?" she asked.

"….It's good….."

"Are you just saying that to shut me up and trick me or do you actually mean it?"

"No I mean it!" To prove it to her he drank more. It wasn't so bad.

"Good." She smiled. She paused and looked around, "Where'd Alfred go?"

Good point. He turned and looked around. The crazed teen was gone. He didn't know if he should be worried or glad that he was gone; that way he can have some alone time with Michelle.

"Hey dudes! Look what I got!" They turned around and felt water blast in their faces. They coughed a little and rubbed their eyes to see a happy Alfred spraying them with a water gun. Michelle sighed while Arthur went over with a raised hand to hit him.

"Arthur don't. It's not worth it." She sighed pulling his hand back.

He sighed. She was right.

"I won it at that stand over there!" he pointed, "you throw a ball and try to knock all the bottles down!"

"_Wonderful,"_ Arthur sneered, "And where's _your_ bloody milkshake?"

"Oh I finished it." He laughed.

Arthur moaned. He heard Michelle giggle behind him. "Ok Alfred it was funny. Don't do it again, please?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he laughed, "let's get Kiku with this thing on Monday!"

"Not before I take it and shove it up your-"

"Arthur!"

"Sorry…."

"Alfred," Michelle turned to him with a nervous smile, "Don't spray Kiku. You know he doesn't like that stuff."

"Ah fine." He sighed, "What's next?"

The fair was pretty fun. They played more games and like the first one Michelle beat him at everything. Except one when Alfred beat him at one. It was embarrassing but fun. Plus he'd had the first milkshake he'd had in years. And just hanging out with friends was fun….especially Michelle.

….

Everyone eventually got tired. The exited the fair; Arthur and Michelle chatting the whole way, leaving Alfred to watch, bored.

"Can someone talk to me?!" he cried, "Jeez, you two have been talking to each other without me for the last ten minutes!"

"Oh ok fine," she rolled her eyes, "What's up?"

"…I don't know I thought you had a topic to talk about….."

Michelle laughed, followed by Arthur. The teen blushed angrily, "It's not funny!"

"Ok, ok," Michelle began, wiping a tear away, "we get it."

Arthur sighed, "Well, it's getting late. I should probably get home before my mom yells at me."

"_Your_ mom yell at _you_? Wow, I thought your mom was so nice that she didn't even know what the word yell means!" Michelle laughed.

"Oh hah hah." Arthur smirked sarcastically.

"Me too dudes. My mom's gonna kill me if I'm not home for dinner. See ya!" and then Alfred dashed off super fast like usual.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I wonder how much she cooks for him?"

"Probably a lot." Michelle giggled. The two walked to the bus stop. However, while walking Arthur looked across the street swiftly and noticed a familiar face. One he really didn't want to see, especially today.

Gilbert. He was standing on the other side of the street staring at him. Then Arthur wanted to vomit out of fear when he saw his gaze turn to Michelle. When he looked at Michelle he smirked. Arthur looked to him and glared. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER." He mouthed.

Gilbert just snickered then walked away. Arthur growled below his breath.

"Arthur what are looking at?" Arthur jumped and turned to his friend, who looked very confused. "N-nothing…." He stammered.

"You're lying," she frowned, "I know lying when I see it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"_Arthur, be honest."_

"Fine," he sighed, "I saw Gilbert across the street."

"Who?"

"The Prussian kid who you beat up to save me. Red eyes?"

"Oh yeah I remember. That jackass."

"Yeah. Well, he looked at me, then looked at you. I think he wants to hurt you."

Michelle looked at him, "He can't hurt me. Last time he tried that, I gave him a bloody nose and got him suspended." She smirked.

"No, you don't understand Michelle. He's crazy, and so is Francis. He's the other guy you beat up to save me. They're both crazy and will do anything to hurt you. Antonio has been waiting for them to come back and he's also been telling me to watch out for you. I think they want to hurt you."

"Arthur-"

"BUT I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" he grabbed her shoulders making her squeak with surprise, "I'll protect you!" he pulled her into a hug. She blushed at the sudden hug. When he realized what he just did he pulled away from her, panting and blushing.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he cried through tears of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Arthur don't cry. I appreciate that you want to look out for me. It's sweet. Also, I think I can deal with that trio myself. They don't scare me." She walked over to him and handed him tissue. He accepted the tissue and wiped his tears away.

"Thank you for being there for me though," she winked, "If I ever get into trouble I'll call you."

He sniffed. "Ok." He smiled.

The bus pulled up and they hopped on. The whole bus ride was fun. They just discussed random things and poked a little more fun at Alfred.

Finally they came to their stop. They jumped off and watched the bus drive away. Michelle smiled, "Well, I'll see you on Monday."

"Not tomorrow?" he slapped a hand to his face. Why did he ask that?!

She just giggled. "If you want to hang out tomorrow we can."

"O-ok! Uh, what should we do?"

"I'll think about it. I'll call you if I think of something. See ya!" she ran off towards her house, leaving Arthur to wave. "Bye!" he called.

….

"So, did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yes Mum."

"How is the girl?"

"SHE'S FINE MUM."

"Ah Arthur don't get so pushy. I think it's cute you're hanging out with a girl." His mother laughed. "And besides, you have friends now. Be happy."

"I am happy Mum. I am happy." Especially after today. He was happy.

"Goodnight." He called.

"Goodnight!" she replied.

He ran up to his room and faceplanted onto his bed. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. He looked up and eyed his guitar. Sleep would have to wait.

"_If only you had the ears that I had then I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart but would you hear me?  
If you only you had the heart that I have then I would flood you with all of the love I've got but would you feel me?"_

This time he was singing.

….

The next morning he woke up so tired. He felt like he barely slept. He sat up in his bed and yawned, looking at the clock. It said twelve thirty.

Damn he slept late! He picked up his phone to see if he got any messages. He flinched when he saw he missed a phonecall from Michelle. He quickly dialed her number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Michelle?"

"Oh hey! You didn't pick up when I first called you heh heh."

"Uh yeah, sorry about that. I was sleeping."

"This late? Wow man you must've been tired!"

"You have no idea."

"Heh heh. Anyway, you wanna go to the aquarium today? I was thinking about what you said. You said you want to go one day right? Unless you don't want to…."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Sure I'll go! I don't mind going!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok then. I'll see you in a bit." She hung up.

A bit? How soon was a bit? He didn't know. All he did know was that he needed to jump in the shower and get changed fast.

….

_*Rrrrriiinnggg!*_

Arthur picked up his phone, "Yes?"

"Hey, I'm at the bus stop. You comin'?"

"Yes! I'm walking out of my house right now!"

"Great! See you in a bit." She hung up again. Arthur grabbed his jacket and dashed out of the house. He closed the door behind him and turned around. Everything outside seemed to fade as his eyes locked on the one person who was standing at the front of his house. The figure stood there and smiled. "Stone Carrier…."

"Francis?" he shivered, "H-how did you find my house?"

"You don't need to know that." He smirked, "So, you've got a girlfriend now?"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend." He blushed.

"Excuse me. Well, even if she's just a friend, I'm sure Antonio's been warning you right?"

"_RIGHT._ What are you planning to do to her? So help me god if you touch her-"

"All in good time mon ami, all in good time. Anyway, see you on Monday." He smirked and walked away. Arthur watched the French kid walk away. He felt something in that very moment.

Fear. Just fear. He didn't know what they were planning to do to Michelle or him. And what if they went after Kiku and Alfred too? Arthur frowned determinedly. These were his friends. He had to protect them. Especially Michelle.

He shook his head, remembering where he had to be. He dashed to the bus stop and panted beside Michelle. He looked up at her and smiled, "I'M HERE."

"Uhh! You look terrible! I mean, you look nervous. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"_Arthur…._"

"Oh ok fine. F-Francis was standing outside my house and, he warned me to watch out for you and myself. I told you, they're planning something devious!"

Michelle sighed, "Even if they are, they don't scare me. I can protect all of us."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Now come on the bus is here."

….

"Wow. I love swordfish. They're beautiful." Michelle eyed the big fish swimming around in the fish tank. It swam around the glass and it looked like it was staring at them.

"I like these little guys." Arthur pointed at the small colorful fish. Michelle bent down and smiled, "Those are clownfish. They're so cute."

"I agree." He turned to her, "do you know the names of all fish?"

"Not all, but a lot." She smiled. "I like to study fish and the sea. I hope to work with fish one day, or something sea related."

"Cool," he smiled. He turned away and sighed, "I always wanted to be a chef, but that's never gonna happen."

"Sure it will!" she smiled, "Just keep trying."

"I have been trying. I just can't cook. I've gotta find something else I'm good at."

"….You're good at playing guitar?" she smiled.

He turned and blushed, "You-you've never heard me play guitar!"

"Well I'm sure you're good at it. Show me later, if you don't mind."

"O-ok…." He blushed.

They continued to look at the magnificent sea creatures. It was beautiful. Michelle could name half the fish that were there. He enjoyed listening to her tell him little facts about them, and he enjoyed watching her fascinate over all these fish. It was cute.

….

"Well?"

"What? Oh, bye! See you tomorrow."

"No Arthur! You said you'd let me listen to you play guitar."

The bus drove away slowly as he stared at her with wide eyes and a blushing red face. "I-I did?"

"Yes you did." She smirked, "Now come on. I wanna hear you play."

"…..Ok. Come on."

They walked to his house and he opened the door. He tried to get them upstairs before his mom noticed, but unfortunately she noticed.

"Oh hello! How are you Arthur's friend?"

"MOM."

"I'm good! How are you?" Michelle smiled.

"I'm good thank you! Are you gonna stay a little while?"

"MOM."

"Yes I am! Well, Arthur's gonna play g-"

"WELL MICHELLE WE SHOULD GO UPSTAIRS NOW BYE MOM." He waved shyly and tugged on her arm, signaling to go upstairs. Michelle nodded and turned to his mother, "see you soon!"

"Have fun!" she called as they dashed up the stairs. Arthur slammed the door behind them and flopped onto his bed, "Sorry."

"About what?"

"About my mom."

"Oh stop saying sorry about your mom! She's really nice!" she smiled.

"Yeah I know," he smiled, "But it could be embarrassing."

"I understand," she smiled, "My mom can be the same way."

"She can?"

"She can."

"Wow. I thought I was alone." Arthur laughed. He turned to her and flinched when she pointed to his guitar, "Go on."

"Huh?"

"Play for me!" she smiled. "I wanna hear."

"Oh, right." He grabbed his guitar swiftly. He blushed nervously, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." She smirked.

He gulped. "Ok," he slowly began to strum the strings. He was playing a soft song that he heard recently. He wasn't singing, but the words went like this:

"_He if you pre-exposed to hate me, might as well just kill me now and save me from this misery.  
If I can't earn all of your love, you don't need me at all, at all, at all."_

After a little while he ended the song. He looked up and awaited her reply nervously. She just stared at him. He looked down sadly. It must've sucked.

"That was beautiful!"

"Huh?"

"That was wonderful. You've got some real talent there Arthur. Forget being a chef, be a guitarist or play in a band! Although you didn't sing. Next time sing for me, ok?"

"Uh….ok. Thanks for saying you like it, but I don't know if I can play in a band." He blushed with a smile.

"Sure you can! You're great."

"Th-thank you." He blushed.

"Well, I gotta go. My mom's probably wondering where I am." She stood up.

"Right. Let me walk you out."

He walked her to the door and waved as she walked away. "Bye!" he called.

"Bye!" she called back.

He closed the door and turned around. He jumped with surprise when he saw his mother standing right in front of him.

"Is she your girlfriend yet?" she smirked.

"MOM!" he blushed.

His mother laughed loudly, "I know you're just friends, don't worry." She smiled. She walked away still laughing.

Arthur sighed with a smile. He couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

**Author's note!**

**Daww we're gettin' some real romance here. I tried to make it as romantic as possible :D**

**The song Arthur played was Crime And Punishment by Vocaloid :3**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8

Arthur walked nervously into school. Today was the day Gilbert and Francis came back. He didn't want to see them, and he knew they were up to something. _They want to hurt me; or Michelle….or any of my other friends. I won't let that happen. _He bravely opened the doors and walked in. He stared in horror at what he walked in to see:

"Give it back! That's mine!"

Alfred was struggling in the grasp of Francis and Gilbert swung Alfred's binder in the air. Arthur couldn't believe this. They just came back and they were already acting like this. Magical.

"Ooh, what have we here? Math homework?" Gilbert pulled the paper from the binder, and immediately Alfred kicked Francis in the nuts to release himself from the French kid's grasp. "GIVE IT TO ME!" he ran up and snatched the paper away, along with the binder. He turned to Gilbert with furious blue eyes, and Gilbert just smirked. "You know half the questions on that are wrong, dumbass."

"At least I try!" Alfred howled desperately. Arthur could tell he was desperate for someone to come help him. Arthur stepped in next to him, "Stop it," he snarled, "stay away from him."

"You have friends now Stone Carrier. I'm impressed." Gilbert snorted, "However, Antonio's told us what's been going on while we were gone. It seems you having friends had made you braver and stronger. Interesting. Heh heh, the Japanese kid is next."

Arthur wanted to spring forward and punch the daylights out of the kid, but he knew he would be no better then Gilbert if he did.

"Hey, Francis! Get up and stop holding you're balls like a pussy! We're leaving. Let's leave Stone Carrier and his dumb friend to their conversation." Gilbert laughed. Francis struggled to his feet and followed the Prussian kid down the hall. Arthur was furious, yet nervous. _Their gonna go after Kiku!_

"Alfred we need to find Kiku. _Now."_

"I know; I'm worried for him too." Alfred murmured. Arthur turned to the doors. Michelle walked in.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" she noticed the concern in their eyes. Arthur explained everything that just happened, and her eyes widened. "Really?" she began worriedly, "We should find Kiku, _fast._"

"I agree," Arthur said. He was probably already here. "Maybe he's at his locker."

"Good idea. Let's look." Arthur nodded. They raced down the hall to Kiku's locker. Sure enough, Kiku was putting books into his locker.

"Kiku dude! You're in terrible danger!" Alfred raced up to him, making Kiku flinch in fear.

"Uaah! What do you mean?!" Kiku jumped back nervously. Arthur and Michelle ran up to him and tried to calm him down. Arthur turned and glared at Alfred, "Alfred don't scare him you idiot!"

"Sorry.." Alfred turned away sheepishly.

"Kiku, Gilbert and Francis have returned from suspension. They've said they were going to come and hurt you. Don't panic! We're going to protect you."

"NANI?!" Kiku shrieked, jumping away and panic. The other's jumped too. They had never heard Kiku shriek before, yet alone be this loud.

"I just said don't panic," Michelle deadpanned, "Anyway, you're with Arthur all day, so he'll protect you. Right Arthur?"

"Of course" Arthur replied. Kiku just panted heavily. Arthur hoped he wasn't going to faint. Thankfully Kiku took a sip from his water bottle and calmed himself down, "V-very well," he began nervously, "just don't let them hurt me."

"We won't, we promise." Michelle smiled.

"Yeah! I won't let them touch you, cause I'm the hero!" Alfred laughed. Arthur turned away and grunted at the childish teen. _Why can't he be more mature?_

Alfred yawned. "Well, better get to class. See you guys later!" he ran off.

"Me too. Good luck you two." Michelle nodded, racing away. Arthur looked at Kiku, who was still shivering. "Come on Kiku," he began, "We won't let them touch you."

Kiku gulped, "O-ok."

Their few first classes seemed to fly by fast. Home ec sucked as always, and chemistry went by easily; thankfully no chemicals splattered everywhere like last time.

English however was annoying. Since Gilbert returned, English was once again a living hell. Kiku sat at the back nervously shivering, and Gilbert kept turning around and smirking at him. He even mouthed, 'I'm watching you' at him. Arthur saw all of it, but refused to start something in class.

Lunch finally came. Arthur pulled Kiku out of class by the hand and lead him down the hall cautiously. Arthur looked around for any signs of the Prussian or the frog, or even the Spaniard. Thankfully he didn't see them anywhere, and pulled Kiku into the lunchroom swiftly. He grabbed their usual booth, and sat there with him, waiting for Michelle and Alfred.

They eventually came. "Kiku, it's ok. Arthur, has he been like this since we told him?"

"Yes, he has." Arthur sighed. He hated to admit it, but he had been. They turned to Kiku nervously when he stood up: "Su-Sumimasen, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Let me walk you." Arthur offered.

"Nai, I can go myself. I don't want to be protected like a little child." Kiku said sternly. Arthur shrugged and let him go. Michelle turned worriedly to him, "Arthur, you're not going to let him go alone are you?"

"He doesn't want us to treat him like a child," Arthur sighed, "respect his opinions."

Michelle sighed, "I guess you're right."

They waited a while. Alfred ate away at his food while Arthur and Michelle talked. It had been fifteen minutes since Kiku left. "Shouldn't he be back by now?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"You're right," Michelle turned to the door nervously, "You don't think-?"

Arthur stood up and looked around. He didn't see Gilbert or Francis anywhere either.

_Shit._

Arthur pushes past Michelle, making her squeak with pain. He dashed to the door and swung it open. He looked both ways down the hall. His eyes widened with horrow when he saw Kiku at the bathroom door, being held by the shirt by Gilbert. Gilbert's nose was bleeding, and Kiku's eyes was closed shut, followed by a bloody nose.

_Kiku punched him!_ Arthur thought in astonishment. Maybe he really didn't need their protection after all. However, he needed it now.

"You're gonna pay for punching me you damn Asian!" Gilbert howled, reeling back his fist. Kiku looked away in fear. Arthur pulled together all his bravery and strength and ran ahead, throwing himself into Gilbert's side. Gilbert flew to the floor, screaming in surprise. Arthur panted widely, looking down at him: "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"

Even though he had touched him already. Arthur looked up when he heard dashing footsteps. He felt a fist slam into his face, and he fell back onto the floor. He tasted blood trickling into his mouth. He opened his eyes, and saw Francis standing over him.

"Get away you damn Brit," Francis snarled. Arthur, despite the pain he was in, stood up weakly. Francis raised an eyebrow at the brit's determination. "Stone Carrier, I don't like how strong you've become. You've become boring."

Arthur readied himself to punch, but he heard a loud yowl behind him, and his eyes widened when he saw Alfred's fist fly into Francis' face. Arthur watched in amazement as Francis screamed on the floor in agony, but jumped in front of Alfred to protect him when Gilbert stood up to punch him. Arthur was readying himself. He threw his knee into the middle of Gilbert's pants, making him scream and fall to the floor. Francis flew his fist into Alfred's face, making him back up and wail with pain. Arthur couldn't believe this was happening. He was in battle in the middle of school, and no one was around to stop it.

"YOU KIDS STOP RIGHT NOW!"

_Mr. Zwingli!_

The blonde teacher stepped in the middle of the battle and held both the groups back. "DAMN YOU, GILBERT! AND YOU TOO, FRANCIS! You just came back, and yet you already begin like this?! YOU IDIOTS! GO TO MR. VARGAS' OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"He attacked me!" Gilbert pointed at Arthur.

"Out-out of defense, and to protect me." Kiku said weakly.

Mr. Zwingli shot horrifying glares at the other two. "The two of you go to the principal's office. NOW." He snarled, "So help me god if I see you again."

The Prussian and French teens snorted at their teacher, holding the spots on their face where they'd been punched. While passing them, the two shot glares at Arthur and his friends. They walked to the stairs, leaving Arthur and his friends to shake in fear. _What's going to happen to us?_ He thought nervously.

"Oh my god! Are you guys alright?!" Michelle's worried voice sounded from down the hall. She ran down the hall and helped Kiku to his feet. She stared at them all, "I'm sorry I wasn't here! I was in the bathroom and-"

"All of you, got to the nurse," Mr. Zwingli said sharply, "I know you didn't start the fight; any of you. Now go. We'll take care of Francis and Gilbert."

"Thanks teach," Arthur murmured.

….

"You're all lucky you managed to get out of that ok," the nurse murmured, "Arthur put this ice on your nose."

"Thanks-ow!" he cried, "it burns with cold!"

"I know," she sighed, "but it'll make you feel better." She turned around in her desk and continued to type whatever she was typing. Michelle turned to the three beaten up teens and sighed, "again, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I could've beat them down easily."

"I know, it's ok." Arthur smiled, "they got what they deserved anyway."

"Dudes, what do you thinks gonna happen now?" Alfred asked worriedly, "they gonna get suspended _again?_"

"Who knows?" Arthur sighed. They'd be in trouble if they were suspended again. They'd get left back a year probably. Arthur didn't like the fact that it wasn't just him who got beaten up this time. His friends too. And he knew that they were still plotting to hurt Michelle somehow.

"Anyway, on the bright side, Christmas is coming soon. It's been getting colder with winter wind if you guys have noticed." Michelle smiled.

"Sayonara, fall!" Alfred cheered. He immediately put his cold compress to his face again, "Ow."

"Hai, is winter in America colder?" Kiku asked. Arthur nodded, "I don't know what it's like in your country, but it's freezing here."

"Ah, I see. Do you have futons?"

"No."

Kiku looked away. Arthur could think he was missing his old home. Poor kid. Arthur turned to Michelle, "You should be happy you didn't get involved in the fight. You could've been hurt." _And I really wouldn't want to see you hurt._

"I told you, I could take care of myself," she snarled. Arthur flinched for a second; he realized he had angered her. _Please don't be mad,_ he thought, _I was just looking out for you…._

"Anyway, I wonder what's gonna happen to Gilbert and the others," Arthur began, "suspension again?"

"You know Mr. Vargas," Michelle began, "he'll take care of it."

_Hopefully_, he thought with a shiver.

….

"They're not getting suspended I hear," Tino sighed, "Mr. Vargas figured since they just got back, they deserved a worse punishment."

"What can be worse then suspension?" Arthur asked. _Expelled probably._

"In school suspension; not home suspension. They'll have to do work even though their suspended. They never learn." Tino sighed.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed, "morons."

*_Ding!*_ *_Ding!_*

"Algebra time. See you guys later. Alfred, Kiku, come on." Arthur nodded to the door. Alfred sighed with hate and Kiku nodded in response. Alfred raced past him on the staircase, and Kiku hurried after him. He knew Kiku hated to be late. Tino nodded and walked away. He turned to Michelle, "see you later."

"See you later," she winked. Arthur's heart thumped as she walked away. She winked at him again. It was beautiful.

Arthur turned with a happy sigh and opened the door to the staircase. The door was suddenly pulled away from him by another hand on the other side of the door. He flinched with panic when he made eye contact with the person, and when she turned to face him, she gasped and flinched at the sight of him.

"A-Arthur?"

"Laura?"

The two stood there in utter quiet. They didn't even move after the late bell rang. Arthur just shivered, frozen in his spot. Laura returned the same. Arthur gulped, "H-hi."

"Hi…."

"How have you been?"

"Good…."

"Yeah. Well, bye." He wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. He speed-walked down the hall until he froze again when she called his name:

"Arthur wait!"

He gulped. Should he panic and run? Or should he turn and face her like a brave person? Losing his mind, he turned to face her, "What?"

"I-I heard you have friends now. Congratulations." She didn't know if she should smile or not. Arthur rose and eyebrow with a frown:

"Right; cause you never were one. No sarcasm intended." He turned and began to walk away again. He sighed in annoyance when he heard footsteps sounded behind him.

"Arthur, I'm sorry" she began, "can we be friends again?"

That made Arthur furious. He turned to her, burning hate in his glare: "Friends?!_ Again?!_ You were never my friend! You only talked to me when it was convenient for you, or your friends weren't around. I bet you just talked to me out of pity. Throwing the juice at me made me realize that, so please, get out of my sight." He turned his head. He glanced back a little, noticing the guilty look she had in her eyes.

_She knows I'm right. Good._

"I'm sorry Arthur. I understand that you hate me," she said sadly. Her tone turned sharp the next moment, "but the same goes for you. Don't talk to me please. And hey! At least I said I was sorry!"

"And it took you a week to do so?" Arthur retorted. He watched with amusement as she flinched. Once again she knew he was right. This pleased Arthur. Finally someone knew how he felt.

"You may be right, but who cares?" she countered.

"I bet you were too busy hanging out with your friends to say sorry, or just didn't care. I know! You were probably embarrassed to apologize to me. That's it right?"

"No! I thought you were mad at me!"

"I was more sad then mad!" he yelled, "I thought you were the only person I could trust a_ little_. That one person who at least _talked_ to me. But then I realized it was out of pity. Hey, at least you felt bad for me though. That proves you're a nice person _somewhere_ in that popularity filled mind of yours."

This made her bunch her fists with rage, and anger danced in her green eyes. "Go away, Arthur," she growled, "I tried my best."

"I'm not done," he snarled, "Why do you want to become friends again anyway? I haven't seen you, technically we both ignored each other, for a week. And now you want to be_ friends?_ We were never really friends! You just talked to me! _Barely!_ You even said that you didn't want me to talk to you in front of your friends because they didn't know you talked to me. Like I said, popularity is everything to people these days. _Now_ I'm done. Goodbye Laura." He turned and walked away cleanly. He could hear her growling under her breath, but that was only because she knew he was right. Was it just him, or did he have a successful smirk on his face?

….

"Dude, why were you so late?" Alfred asked him. Algebra class had just ended, and Arthur was fifteen minutes late after it started. Sure he was in trouble, but since he'd never been late before, the teacher let him off the hook easy. Thank god.

"I was just having a chat with someone," he sighed. _A chat that should've been taken care of a _long_ time ago…._

"Who?" Alfred smiled with curiosity. Arthur looked at him, "No one. No one you need to know, or meet."

"Was it Antonio?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"I'm not telling. _Ever._" He snarled. Even though he hated the way he acted towards Laura, he couldn't help but keep that successful smirk on his face. He'd won a fight. Not a physical one, but an emotional one. He won.

School ended quickly. Arthur stepped outside, deep in conversation with Michelle. Kiku said his goodbyes and walked to his bus, while Alfred just but in to their conversation like usual. Arthur still felt satisfied that he schooled Laura a few hours ago.

He turned his head to the right. _Oh shit_. He spotted Laura, and what was worse, she was talking to Gilbert, Francis and Antonio.

_Shit_. She probably wanted in on their plan too. Was she seriously that mad about their argument before? Get over it! Then again he figured she was that type to hold a grudge. He shrugged it off and turned to Michelle, "so, let's catch our bus?"

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Bye dudes!" Alfred called racing away. Arthur sighed. He couldn't help but feel annoyed by him.

He and Michelle took their bus home and waved their goodbyes. Arthur stepped into his house with a long sigh. He had been through so much that day. A fight, another fight. He just wanted to sleep.

"Arthur! Oh my poor Arthur, the nurse called and said you got punched again! Are you ok?" his mother raced to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mum, stop! I'm fine!" he cried. Once she kissed his nose though he shivered a moment with the pain. His mother stopped and smiled at him, "Arthur, I'll make anything you want for dinner tonight."

"Fish 'n chips?"

"Done." She smiled and raced to the kitchen. Arthur smiled. He loved his mother.

**Author's note!**

**Dunn dunn dunnnnnnn! Laura's back! XD**

**Oh no what's she gonna do? No spoilers lol XD**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


End file.
